


The Darkness Within

by el_gilliath



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_gilliath/pseuds/el_gilliath
Summary: Once upon a time three aliens kids left their pods in the mountain and hand in hand they walked down the road. In a nice world the three kids are picked up by a nice person who takes them to the proper authorities where they are taken care of.In this world three kids were picked up by a man who took them for his own. He fed them, he gave them clothes and he took care of them. They learnt to address him as Taker, while they got the names Max, Isobel and Michael.Taker taught them the difference between right and wrong. But what most people see as right or wrong was not what Taker saw. Instead they learned the grayscales, what makes a bad human bad, and a good human slightly less bad. They learned that everyone has secrets and the good man can always turn into a bad one, by force, necessity or choice.They learned how to lie, they learned how to steal. And they learned how to kill. But most importantly they learned how to blend in. To live their life as humans. To never be suspected, to never be caught.This is the story of the Guerin triplets.





	1. Intended

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Welcome to my Serial Killer AU. This is a long ass haul, with about 20 chapters planned but who knows what will happen. There will be a fair bit of world building in this since it's an AU of this scale. 
> 
> This story will span years, it will contain murder, gore, and the art of torture. But this will also be a love story. A story of coming together and surviving, of living life to the fullest, of protecting the people you love.
> 
> I hope you like it as much as I like writing it. Even the gory parts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Alex Manes laid eyes on Michael Guerin his whole world came to a complete halt for a few seconds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first part I posted as part of the Alex Manes Appreciation Week day 2:AU, so that might be familiar. But the Pod part is new

The first time Alex Manes laid eyes on Michael Guerin his whole world came to a complete halt for a few seconds. Being gay in small town New Mexico wasn’t exactly easy and crushes could be dangerous, instead of the fun&flirty thing it should be. As such he had never paid much attention to any guy, besides gossiping with Maria and Liz about how hot some boys were. And god knows those girls would protect him with their life if they had to. Michael Guerin on the other hand was the most attractive person he had ever seen. The broad shoulders, narrow waist and pretty face was one thing, the strong hands and his spectacular ass another. But the golden-brown halo of curls on his head was the thing that did it. And never in his life did Alex think that curls would do it for him, but apparently it did.

So he stood there, going silent in the middle of a conversation with Maria and Liz to stare at a boy who walked onto school grounds, a tall blonde girl and a broody male on either side of him.

“Oh my god. I didn’t know they were starting today”

Alex turned his head towards Maria, his eyes still on the boy with the curls “You know who they are?”

“Yeah, my mom knows their caretaker. That’s the Guerin triplets, the tall blonde is Isobel, the broody guy is Max and curly in the middle is Michael”

“They are all seriously hot people” Liz said, and Alex couldn’t help but nod in agreement.

“That they are. The first time I met them was when we were all 13, and even then they were gorgeous. They have a pretty rough history though, so they might seem a bit intense if you talk to them. But they have kind souls so don’t be too bothered by it”

Alex looked over at Maria and found her looking at the three with a small smile on her face. Liz on the other hand was staring at Max much like he was looking at Michael.

He looked over at the three again, and his breath caught in his throat as he met curly, Michael’s, eyes. And even across the distance he could see intense, beautiful, brown eyes. His lips stretched in a small smile involuntarily as the beautiful boy looked back at him in what he hoped was obvious interest. He registered that Maria and Liz were still talking about the trio, Maria telling Liz what little she knew of their story and how they were originally from Roswell but had moved all around America and how their caretaker decided to bring them back for senior year. But he was far too busy staring at Michael, who was walking along with his siblings and staring back, a small smirk on his face as he ran a hand through his curls. Alex couldn’t help but lick his lips when he did that, something that the other boy obviously noticed because the smirk just got bigger. They looked at each other until they couldn’t any more, Michael ending it with a deliberate wink just before he walked into the school.

Alex exhaled sharply and looked back over to Liz and Maria who were both looking at him with a teasing smile on their faces.

“I guess you agree that at least one of them is hot, huh” Maria said with a wink at him. He huffed out a small laugh and just nodded. It wasn’t like he could hide anything from them anyway with how well they knew one another. But his mind went back to Michael and that look almost immediately, the wink replaying in his mind with the warm feeling of interest in his stomach.

Little did he know that that look would change his life forever.

——————-

“What do you mean, you found him? We’re 17 Michael, you know we can’t do anything until we’re 21”

“Relax Max, I’m not saying I’m gonna tell him now. I’m just saying I found him” Michael said, looking at his brother who was looking back at him with wide eyes. It took a lot to surprise Maxwell Guerin these days, and a secret thrill went through Michael every time he managed. 

“You don’t even know his name”

“He was standing with Maria and some latina, I can figure it out pretty quickly”

“Oh. Yeah, I uh. Saw them. The latina was hot. The guy too I guess”

Michael snorted at Max’s attempt to be supportive. “Dude, you don’t have to say that. I know guys isn’t exactly your thing”

“Oh come on Mike, you know as well as I do that we're pretty fluid when it comes to all of that. He was hot, I just preferred the latina. Hot trio though, Maria isn’t exactly bad looking herself”

“If anyone is lusting on Maria it’s gonna be me, I called dibs on that a long time ago” Isobel said as she joined them in the pod room. They had taken to visiting their pods in the evening for all of the week they had been back in Roswell, having missed the small piece of whatever home they were from as they went travelling. 

“Yeah yeah if anyone is sleeping with Maria it’s gonna be you, we know this. She’s off limits anyway since Taker knows her mom, we all know that too”

“Glad you still remember. Now tell me about this hot guy”

“Nothing too tell, he was looking at us as we crossed the schoolyard. And when I looked back at him and our eyes met, I just felt this… shock I guess. I couldn’t look away. It was like I never wanted too” Michael said in a low voice, his usual confidence betraying him when talking about the dark-haired boy. Isobel and Max shared a look, none of them were used to seeing Michael anything less than fully confident in anything anymore. It had been a long while since any of them felt vulnerable about anything and both of them knew that if their brother felt vulnerable about someone, then that person was a person to watch. 

“You got the whole year to get to know him and four years before you can consider telling him, if this is the guy you want to go for we will support you. You know that, it’s always gonna be the three of us against the world” Max said, sliding his arm around Michaels shoulders and tugging him into a side hug, Isobel joining on the other side. 

“Thanks guys. Now we just have to figure how to survive senior year back here while still doing missions for Taker, not getting caught and getting into college”

Isobel huffed “Let’s worry about that tomorrow, right now I just want to go home and eat some food. And then we can figure out what to do in this town, we have to blend in and I for one intend to do that perfectly”

“So Queen Bee Isobel it is then?”

“Yes brother dearest, someone needs to figure out who in this town needs to be taught a lesson. And we all know I am the best for that”

This time Michael and Max shared a look, both of them conceding to the truth in Isobel’s words.

“Let’s go then” Michael said, and led the way out of the mines with a glance back at their pods. They were finally home again.


	2. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secrets of the Guerin siblings were many and diverse. The secret of them being alien was honestly the least shocking, or so Michael thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> World building,

The secrets of the Guerin siblings were many and diverse. The secret of them being alien was honestly the least shocking, or so Michael thought. 

The most hidden secret was how many people they had killed between them. 10 years in Taker’s teachings, learning to see and touch the gray scales of human life. They knew how to kill in every way possible at this point, though their powers made it all the better. Watching Isobel turn a human mind into a puddle of goo, Max lighting a fire and smelling human flesh burning, to his own power which enabled him to open up a human slowly as they tried to scream in pain (always remove the tongue first). They learned early that Max electrifying a human would leave the silvery mark of his powers, that Isobel touching someone when she melted their brain would do the same, and that Michael never left a mark regardless. They learned that his powers were the most destructive and could be used on several people at once, while Isobel had to concentrate on one person at a time if she was to do serious damage and that fires Max set would burn itself out after a few hours. They learned that Max could also heal, that Michael could engineer himself out of anything. and that Isobel could influence people to forget but never erase the memory. 

The other thing Taker taught them was to help. The gray scales in life wasn’t just about killing the rotten apples or teaching the good man gone bad a lesson, it was also about helping the good man stay good, about getting someone abused away from their abuser, about ending prostitution and slavery. Though that was mostly Max and Isobel. Michael preferred the kill, and he was good at it. He still got roped into helping, but he usually took down the bad people while his siblings did the helping.

The thing he did best was being a Black Widow. Get them into his bed, show them a good time and slowly devour them as they tried to get away from him and his powers. Sometimes Isobel tricked them into bed and then let him take over, but he could usually get anyone into his bed. Promise a douchebag a nice piece of ass they could do anything they wanted too, and they followed him like little lost lambs with a hard on. Then he could take him time, give them some good moments before devouring them slowly, break them open piece by piece and relish in the ultimate power he had in those moments. Making bad people cry and regret their actions by hurting them in the best possible way was his life. Just like Max preferred to help if he could, and Isobel decided by what she saw in someone’s brain. But they all lived for the hunt, had since they killed for the first time, Max at 12, Michael at 13 and Isobel at 14. The darkness within them feeding their desires for a better life and helping them stay hidden and as human as they could be. Taker had ingrained the fact that they should only trust one another and him in them from an early age and it was the most important rule they lived by. 

But there was one thing they missed and that was their pods. The little piece of land they called home was still in Roswell, still hidden from the humans there. Taker would take them back whenever he could as they were growing up, let them sit on the ground with their back against the pod they come out out and teach them all about the importance of being hidden, of being unremarkable and how to blend in so they could keep doing what they do. Taker taking them back to Roswell for their senior year of high school wasn’t something they expected, but they still appreciated. And the second night they were back, they went to the Turquoise Mines, sat with their backs against their pods and listened to Taker’s lecture (“Never be extraordinary, never be flashy. Stay hidden and take care of each other. But always be brave and always make sure you are safe”). They were an unconventional family, a man and the three kids he picked up walking around naked in the dessert one night who turned out to be aliens. But a family they were, and as he had kept them safe for all the years, they now worked to keep him safe as well. So they listened, they learned and they stayed unassuming. Even though they were anything but. 

This was also the first time Taker told them about their intended. The one person they were freely allowed to tell about who they are, what they do and how they live. The one person they could tell their deepest secrets and desires too, without fear of Taker commanding them to be killed. 

So when Michael walked across the schoolyard the first day of senior year and locked eyes with a beautiful, punk styled boy, he knew he had found his intended. Too bad he had to wait until he was 21 to actually do anything about it.


	3. Face to face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So…. You wanna tell me more about that friend of yours?”
> 
> Maria laughed at him as he sat down next to him. “Which one?”
> 
> “You know damned well which one I mean DeLuca” Michael said while glowering at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex's middle name: https://www.momjunction.com/baby-names/chimalus/
> 
> Is it my headcanon that Alex's mother gave all the Manes boys unisex middle names to annoy Jesse even if he didn't know? Why yes, yes it is.

“So…. You wanna tell me more about that friend of yours?”

Maria laughed at him as he sat down next to him. “Which one?”

“You know damned well which one I mean DeLuca” Michael said while glowering at her.

“His name is Alexander Chimalus Manes, Alex. He’s the same age as us, youngest of four brothers. His dad is a Master Sergeant in the Air Force, and all his brothers are enlisted in the Air Force too. His mom works with some sort of intelligence agency so she’s not around as much, but I know Alex talks to her whenever he can”.

“Chimalus, huh?”

“Yeah. It that means Bluebird. All the Manes boys have Native American middle names since their mother is Native American. And Alex’s fits really well since he’s not just a looker Guerin the third, he’s also quite the singer. And in case you wanted to know. He’s gay”

Michael looked at her for a long time as her small smile stayed on her face. While they might not have spent all that much time together over the years, Maria DeLuca was a full-blown ally of his family and has always been both interested and loving to him and his siblings.

“Thanks Maria”

“You’re welcome. Michael. Have you had the courage to talk to him yet?”

Michael snorted “We’ve been her for two days, school shit and the pods have taken up our time so far”

“Well then. You’re in luck, he’s on his way over” she replied, her grin becoming bigger as Michael’s head whipped around to where Alex was walking over with the Latina on his side.

“The Latina?”

“Elisabeth Ortecho, Liz. Strives to be a biomechanical engineer. Smartest student in our year. Or she was before you came here anyway, and she is going to hate that. Interesting to your brother if I’m reading you correctly”

“You are. He just doesn’t know it yet”

“Hmm. She has a boyfriend. Kyle Manuel Valenti”

“Then Max can get with both of them, he needs to chill out”

Michael watched as Alex walked closer to the table he was sitting at with Maria. He was laughing, and the smile on his face was distracting as hell. He felt Maria shove her shoulder against his and he shoved back slightly, to let her know he was still paying attention.

“He couldn’t stop watching you when you three were walking over the courtyard”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. But you better treat him right Guerin. He deserves that more than you can ever know”

He turned to her with a question on his face, but she just shook her head and nodded towards Alex and he turned back to watch him walk even closer. He hadn’t noticed him sitting on the table with Maria yet, but Liz had and was looking back and forth between him and Alex curiously. Oh that one was going to give Max a run for his money. Boyfriend or not.

Alex finally noticed that Liz wasn’t fully paying attention to him anymore and looked over at the table. He froze slightly when he noticed Michael and Michael just grinned at him, knowing that he was daring him to come over with his eyes. Their eyes held contact for a few moments before Alex visually steeled himself and walked over to the table, giving Maria a kiss on the cheek before he sat down across from Michael. And as their eyes met again, much closer this time, Michael knew. The boy, soon to be a man across from him, was most definitely his intended. He could already feel his everything itching to be closer to him.

“Hi. I’m Michael. Guerin. And you are?” He asked, his hand clenching where it was resting on top of the table so he wouldn’t reach out to touch him.

“I’m, uh. Alex. It’ nice to meet you.”

“Nah. It’s my privilege”. He knew he was smearing the charm on thick. But it was worth it for the blush that came over Alex’s face. He heard Maria huffing out a laugh next to him and Liz coughed hard enough that it was obvious she was swallowing a laugh herself.

“Are you always this smooth?”

“No. Only with dark haired, goth guys with beautiful eyes and lips to die for”. This time Liz couldn’t hold back her laughter and Maria was obviously shaking her head at him, but Alex. Alex was blushing even harder, looking at him like he was crazy. “Not used to being hit on in the open, huh?”

“Not used to being hit on at all.”

“Well that’s just criminal. So I guess I have to change that. Cause I’m not planning on quitting any time soon”

He watched as Alex once again steeled himself, obviously in preparation for saying something he usually wouldn’t. “I don’t think I want you too”

“Well then darlin’, you ain’t got nothing to worry about” He said, the grin on his lips softening into a smile. Alex’s eyes looking down on his lips definitely told him what he needed to know, he was not barking upon any kind of wrong tree. The mutual interest was there for all to see and Michael lived for it.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t Maria Deluca herself”

Michael turned to see his siblings walking towards him and the table they were sitting on, Max not so subtly looking at Liz while Isobel’s only had eyes for Maria. Maria rolled her eyes at the blonde, but her moves as she rose from the chair to pull Isobel into a hug was somehow more sensual than she usually was. The hand on the back of Isobel’s neck more teasing than ever.

“And if it isn’t the infamous Isobel and Maxwell Guerin. It’s good to see you guys” she said as she pulled out of Isobel’s embrace and hugged Max in turn. Who smirked at Isobel when she gave him the devil eye as he ran his hand down the length of Maria’s back.

“It’s good to see you too Maria, it’s been too long” Max replied, giving her an extra squeeze before he let her sit down again. Isobel was now looking at Liz and Alex with her head slightly tilted, a smirk on her face.

“You have such beautiful friends, Maria. I’m having a hard time knowing where to look.” Michael rolled his eyes at Isobel and her flirty ways, even if he knew she was being completely truthful. Isobel was always the best of them at hiding. And it was worth it to see Alex blush again. He looked very good with some red on his face.

“And here I thought you only had eyes for me”

“Oh Maria, you know I do. But I do like beautiful people” she said as she sat down, far closer to Maria than she needed to be, her hand stroking the darker woman’s cheek in a loving manner. Maria just smiled and winked at her.

“Hi. I’m Max Guerin” Max quickly took control of the conversation before it could get out of hand. “The flirty one is Isobel and curly is Michael as you probably already know. And you are?”

“This is Alex Manes, and I’m Liz Ortecho. It’s nice to meet you”

“The pleasure is all mine” Max said with a grin, bringing a flush to Liz’s cheek. Michael exchanged a look with Isobel and Maria. If even Max was getting his flirt on, this was bound to be interesting.

“Okay, seriously, who are the three of you and where did you come from?” Michael, Isobel and Max all turned towards Alex who was looking at them in disbelief, even a tiny bit of shock.

“We’re the Guerin triplets” they said at the same time, same creepy little smile on their face.

“Well that’s not creepy at all” an unknown voice said behind them, making the three turn around, again at the same time. The guy standing behind them in a white and blue letterman jacket was cute and obviously had more confidence than both Alex and Liz, maybe even Maria. Typical football player, king of the castle, shoe in for prom king, top of his game high school senior.

“Kyle, hey.” Michael looked back at Liz to see her smiling brightly at him, Alex looking at him cautiously besides her which was interesting. He turned back to Max and found him looking at this Kyle like he was studying him deeply. He sent a mental nudge towards Isobel, who nudged back as she shifted her view to Max.

“And you are?” Max asked as Kyle turned to look at him.

“Kyle Valenti. So which one are you? Max or Michael?” The looks exchanged between the two were intense enough that even Maria was nudging him slightly with her arm.

“Max. Curly is Michael. How did you know our names?”

“Sheriff’s kid. I know a lot about a lot”

“Interesting.” By that Maria nudged him even harder, meaning that she was reading something in their aura that she definitely found intriguing. And Michael knew exactly what it was, that look was the same look Max had when he was interested in someone but didn’t want to acknowledge it yet. His beginning interest in Liz was the exact same way. Which meant that they had a conundrum on their hands.

“Maxwell. We should probably go.” Isobel broke the staring spell between the two as she got up from her seat “We have things to do”

“Yeah, you’re right. It was nice meeting you all, I’m sure we’ll have the pleasure of your company at another time” Max said with a smirk, mostly directed at Liz but also at Kyle. Michael was not surprised to see both of them flush and look after him as Isobel and him started to walk away from the table. Michael shared a look with Maria, who nodded at him and then angled her head towards Alex. He turned towards him and was pleasantly surprised to find him looking back at him while biting his lip. This beautiful human being was going to be the death of him. No pun intended.

“It seems I need to run after my siblings. But I hope I get to see you later? Maybe even in my dreams?” He asked, unable to hold back a grin as Alex choked on his breath.

“I… uh...”

Michael leaned towards the dark-haired boy who leaned towards him as if he couldn’t help himself. “Don’t worry. I’ll come find you if I don’t” He whispered as close to his ear as he could with the stupid table between them before he leaned back, winked at Alex and got up to walk after his siblings without looking back. He didn’t need to to know Alex was blushing beautifully and watching him walk away.


	4. You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the next week, Michael hardly saw Alex. 
> 
> aka I cannot stop myself from writing cheesy flirting.

For the next week, Michael hardly saw Alex. He was running back and forth doing placement tests with his siblings (which he obviously aced) and had little time to hang out or go looking for the dark-haired boy. But whenever he would lay eyes upon him, he would wink and smile devilishly at him(his come-hither smile as Isobel called it) and if he was lucky enough to find himself near him, he would run his hand down his arm or any other kind of affectionate move he could get away with. Maria had warned him about Alex having a very homophobic dad, so he was careful not to go overboard in case Alex didn’t feel safe showing any kind of affection or interest out in the open. Taker had never cared what any of them did and whom they did it with, but he nevertheless wanted Alex to feel safe with him around. If he was going to be his intended he needed Alex to trust him. Making him feel unsafe would ruin that completely. 

So he was pleasantly surprised when Alex sought him out in the cafeteria, where he was sitting in between classes doing some revising for another test coming up with his siblings. 

“Hi” the dark-haired boy said with a small smile on his face, flickering over to Max and Isobel sitting at the same table and smiling at them as well. Isobel, who for some reason had grown extremely fond of Alex after one short conversation with him, smiled back brightly.

“Hi sweetie. You look amazing today” she said, and Michael couldn’t help but agree. The Panic! At the Disco t-shirt fit him just right, the ripped, black jeans giving tantalizing flashes of skin that Michael loved and wanted to see more of. 

“Thanks, Iz. Could I, um, maybe talk to Michael? Alone?”

“Yeah, of course. We need to get going anyway, don't we Max?”

“We do?” If looks could kill, which in Isobel’s case they could, Max would not have stood a chance. Which he obviously recognized, as he got up and packed his stuff in lighting speed. “Right. Yes, of course we do. See you later Alex, Mike” 

Isobel winked at Michael as she too packed her stuff and walked after Max who was in a hurry to get out of there, stopping to kiss Alex’s cheek as she walked past him. 

“One thing those two are not is subtle. But hey, you got me all to yourself now so win-win.” He smiled at Izzy’s obvious wink as she walked away, before looking back at Alex who had sat down in the meantime. He looked nervous, which Michael did not like, but also hopeful in a way that Michael did like. 

“So, what’s on your mind gorgeous?” He asked, trying to relieve tension. It didn’t work as well as he had hoped, but it did bring the flush back to Alex’s cheek. 

“Look, is this flirting and winking and touching me when you can all for show or something?” Alec wrung his hands together, before he took a deep breath and looked straight into Michael’s eyes. And it took Michael’s breath away every time, how wonderfully brave Alex Manes was. 

“No, there’s no show. I like you. You… intrigue me. And I want to get to know you”

Alex smiled “Okay. Yeah, I uh, want that too. I just wasn’t sure if you meant it. Small town New Mexico isn’t exactly the safest place to be gay”

“I’m not gay though. I’m bisexual. That a problem?”

“No? Should it be?”

“You have no idea how many gay guys actually have a problem with that. Like I’m gonna run off with a woman first chance I get”

Alex’s brow furrowed “That’s the stupidest shit I’ve ever heard. If you wanted to be with a woman, wouldn’t you just be with one?”

“Cute and smart. I like you Manes.” The flush on Alex’s cheeks became even deeper, while the calculating look in his eyes became more pronounced. 

“You’re a bit of a shithead aren’t you” he said, causing Michael to let out a bark of laughter. 

“That I am. But if that means I get to take you out on a date then so be it”

“A date, huh?”

“Definitely. If you want too?” Now it was Michael’s turn to be slightly nervous. Flings and random hookups were one thing. Dating was completely different. And something he hadn’t really done before. 

“Yeah, Guerin. I definitely want to” Alex replied with a happy smile on his face. One that Michael knew would absolutely destroy him it he was given the chance.

“Good. I’ll let you pick the time and the place, I’m down with anything as long as I get to spend time with you.”

“Huh, so all of them are that cheesy.”

Michael narrowed his eyes at Kyle who had turned up behind Alex to hear the last of his sentence. He still wasn’t quite sure of what to make of Kyle, but Isobel, who had already taken a sneak peek into his head, insisted that he was a good guy. If a little stubborn.

“What are you doing here Kyle?” Alex was noticeably annoyed by Kyle and his interrupting ways and was not about to let him get away with it.

“Relax Alex, I’m not here to cause trouble. My dad just wanted me to tell you that you’re supposed to come home with me tonight. Your dad had to go out of town or something.” Alex wasn’t completely convinced if the look on his face was anything to go by, but Kyle shrugged at him in return.

“What’s the deal with the two of you?” Michael asked. He could guess by the blank look that came over Alex’s face and the slight shame that came over Kyle’s, but he would rather hear it from them.

“Let’s just say Kyle here had a… slight… problem when he figured out I was gay”

“Yeah, I did. And I apologized and am trying to make up for it”

“Kyle”

“Look, the truth is I behaved like a jackass. Called him every derogatory name under the sun, made a complete ass of myself, and wasn’t a friend at all. My dad knocked some sense into me, and now I’m trying to make up for a couple years of being an a-grade douchebag”

Michael couldn’t help but be impressed “I’m surprised you’re admitting it”

“Yeah well, my dad was right. And so was Alex so. Making up for it is what I can do. Besides, his dad-”

“Kyle!” Kyle abruptly stopped speaking at the sharp tone in Alex’s voice. Maria had alluded to the fact that there was something more than just homophobic behind Jesse Manes’ behavior but Michael didn’t want to ask. Keeping him safe also came with not asking questions he obviously didn’t want to answer. The looks passing between the two also suggested that Kyle knew a lot about Alex’s home life, and he felt extra guilty for leaving him alone with that while he had his issues.

“Sorry, I’ll wait by my car after school okay? So you can finish your talk” Kyle spoke in a small voice, while Alex just gave him a look suggesting he was full of shit. Kyle might be trying to make things better, but Alex was in no mood to forgive and forget just yet it seemed.

“Fine, I’ll see you then. Now please leave.” Kyle held up his hand in a placating manner before he turned and walked away, Alex watching after him before he shook his head and looked back at Michael.

“Don’t suppose you have any good advice in how to deal with an ex-best friend who is trying to hard?”

“Let him try. He’s not gonna give up until you let him. And I’m sure you deserve it. Besides, you can shove it in his face when he ends up sleeping with Max.” Michael said, snorting when Alex’s eyes widened in shock.

“What do you mean WHEN Kyle sleeps with Max?” He asked, shock evident in his voice as well.

“Look at the way they’re focusing on each other when they’re talking and Liz isn’t there. I’m telling you, it’s gonna be a thing sooner or later”

“Okay, I need to not think about Kyle and his sexlife right now”

“Oh you’d rather think about your own?” So maybe that was a bit far, but it was still worth it for saying Alex gape, and the red creeping up his face.

“That’s not. Whatever Guerin”

Michael grinned. “I gotta say, I like making you blush”

Which of course made the blush on Alex’s face get even more pronounced. But Alex Chimalus Manes also had one hell of a stink eye, no wonder Kyle had more or less fled a few minutes earlier.

“I’m going to go now. You are going to go ace those placement tests of yours so you and I can go on that date together. Get it together Guerin, or stop flirting with me”

“Yes sir” Michael replied, not missing the twitch in Alex’s eyes. He didn’t know him well enough to know if it was a good or a bad twitch yet, but he intended to find out. After he aced his placement tests.


	5. Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weeks stretched into months and, before Michael knew it, it was time for Christmas break. They hadn’t been on a hunt since they came back to Roswell in late August, and his entire being was vibrating for one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This is the first chapter where the siblings so on a hunt. This is a HEAVY chapter, and contains murder, sex, and angst. SEX between a 17-year old(Michael) and a much older man that while consensual, is not really ok. 
> 
> This is the hardest chapter I have ever written in my life.
> 
> THANK YOU TO HANNAH for the amazing beta (@hannah-writes on tumblr/ estel_willow on ao3). And thank you to C&A for always believing in me.

The weeks stretched into months and, before Michael knew it, it was time for Christmas break. They hadn’t been on a hunt since they came back to Roswell in late August, and his entire being was vibrating for one. Being with Alex helped, even if they hadn’t had their date or done anything besides flirting, Alex hadn't felt safe enough yet. There was more fear in Alex than he wanted to admit: though neither of them wanted to give up, so they hung out at every opportunity

“We need to go on a hunt soon or my mind is going to drive me insane.” Well, turned out he wasn’t alone in his buzzing powers. Isobel truly looked annoyed as she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to where Michael was lying down, lazily making pens dance in the air in front of him.

“We can do that. I’m sure Taker has someone lined up,” Max said, looking up from the book he was reading. Probably War & Peace or some shit, if Michael knew him right.

“Wow, even you’re jonesing for a kill? That’s a new one,” Michael said with a laugh in his voice, to which Max just gave him a mock glare.

“Shut up Michael, the buzzing is driving me insane.”

“Yeah, I feel that.” The trio shared a long-suffering look. Maybe if they hadn’t started killing, their powers wouldn’t make them feel itchy if they went to long without it. But Michael was pretty sure it would have happened anyway, and they could get by without killing. Their powers just begged to be used, begged to be discovered. They had done ever since they first appeared, ever since his appeared first when he was angry at Max for something or other when they were 10. Max had started an electrical fire in his annoyance with Michael a couple of months later, and then Isobel had dream-walked into her brothers’ heads when sleeping just a short week after that. Which according to her was more traumatizing than anything she had done after that. They had spent years training and honing their powers after that. But while Max and Isobel got exhausted after using their powers for a long time, Michael never did. And by age 15, his level of controlled was outmatched. Using his powers quieted the chaos in his mind like nothing else did, especially when he was killing with them.

“I do, in fact, have a target.” They turned as one when Taker walked into the room. While others found it to be slightly creepy, Taker never had. They had been more synchronized when they were younger, now it was mostly the head turn and answering at the time every now and then.

“There’s a man not far from here that sells drugs to children. He has already managed to kill two with his pharmaceuticals. I believe that would be a suitable target,” Taker said in his usual calm manner. “He also has a fascination for beautiful men”

“Sounds perfect. My kind of beautiful or Max’s kind of beautiful?” Michael asked, hoping the answer would be his kind.

“Yours will do well, Michael.” Michael winked at Max who just rolled his eyes at him. 

“You leave in the morning. All the information you need is in the vault. Happy hunting.” With that Taker turned around and left the room while the siblings made their way down to the basement and the vault: a secure room where they planned their hunts, be it a lethal, or non-lethal one. Taker had safehouses all across America, each of them equipped with a vault with synchronized computers. They could do their missions from anywhere, even be separated and still be able to help one another out. 

“So who’s our target?”

“Darren Castellong, lives about two hours from here. Looks like he’s a runner for the Mexican cartel. He preys on young men, mostly teenagers but also men in their early 20’s. Like Taker said, he’s killed two so far but he’s put about five in the hospital,” Max said from where he was sitting in front of the computer, looking at the information Taker had gathered. Everything from an extensive background to preferences on food, drinks, sexual partners and hangouts were there, along with the readout on current employers and where he was found in the hierarchy of the cartel he worked with. They never knew where Taker had learnt to gather information, but he was always thorough, and they could always trust it. Michael had theorized that Taker had worked as a spy, considering his experience in torture, stealing and killing. Isobel thought he was an idiot. And Max secretly agreed with Isobel.

“We have anywhere I can get him easily enough?” Michael asked, already planning the details for how he would draw out the pain.

“Oh yeah, we have a club. Better back your tightest jeans for this one.” Max replied, smirking at the level of excitement his brother was starting to show.

“We leave in the morning. Take our time, case things out and then go for the kill. Black Widow this shit?”

The smile that appeared on Michael’s face was all predator, something aching for the kill. “Black Widow it is.”

——————-

The next day went the way all their casings went. They gathered the data they needed about the mark’s movements, flashed him glimpses of Michael in incredibly tight jeans to spike his interest with Isobel laying the suggestion of going to the local club that evening so Michael could make his move. Max found the perfect place for the kill, somewhere he could easily burn after without leaving temporary marks or clues.

They timed it perfectly and by the time Michael walked into the club, sinfully dressed in black, tight jeans and a slightly too big shirt, looking every inch of the teenager that he really wasn’t, the mark was already there, noticing him the second he walked in. While Max was waiting outside in the car, Isobel was with Michael in the club should he need the assist.

Finding and hooking the mark turned out to be easy enough, he didn’t even need Iz to help him. All he needed was to bat his eyes and look slightly nervous, and Darren Castellong took the bait hook, line and sinker. Getting the mark back to the hovel Max had picked was also easy, a spark of Izzy’s influence making him believe he was going back to the finest hotel. A simple mattress on top of a plastic sheet on the floor the finest bed he had ever seen. A bottle of water the finest champagne.

He let the mark touch him, let hands roam and place kisses on his skin as if he truly wanted it. He didn’t feel anything when he did this with a mark, just pretended as if he liked it to get them exactly where he wanted them. The first time he had realized he could do it was the first time Max killed when they were 12 and a paedophile had tried to lure Michael into his car. He hadn’t succeeded, but Max had burned everything in the man’s body, leaving an empty shell of a man that Taker had gotten rid of. And Max’s protective streak for his siblings had never let up after that day.

Taker had hated it and raged over someone trying to take Michael, take one of his kids. But Michael had learned of his allure which had allowed him to successfully lure many a bad person into his web, starting with his first kill, a dirty cop selling illegal immigrants into slavery. Though He had never gone all the way with a mark, though, and maybe it was time.

Making a split-second decision, he locked the door tightly with his power, preventing both Max and Isobel to get in. They wouldn’t figure it out for a few minutes yet as they usually gave him some time to get the mark well and truly entranced before they came in which meant he had time to get this show on the road.

“Are you excited baby? I’m gonna take such care of you.”

The mark purring in his ear made his whole being want to shudder, but he was determined to do this and his stubbornness always won out. He pushed whatever nervousness he had down in his mind as he nodded and kissed the mark. For a mark, he wasn’t that bad looking, which made it somewhat easier. It made it easier to let the mark push him down on the mattress, it made it easier to let him remove his clothes, it made it easier to ignore Max and Isobel’s beginning panic in his head.

He ignored everything but the mark’s hands on his skin, the feeling of his lips on his. His mark had obviously come prepared as he pulled out lube and condoms out of his pocket, laying it down on the mattress beside them. His stomach churned at the thought, but he let the mark lube up his fingers and press them into him. One first, slowly, then two. Then three. He heard the sound of the condom paper ripping and some shuffling, before something that was definitely not fingers pushed into him. He relaxed as much as he could, cataloguing how it made him feel more than anything else. The whole thing was over blissfully quickly, and as the mark pulled out Michael’s thought processes started firing again. The mark babbled beside him about how awesome that had been, and the fire in Michael snapped.

The squawk of surprise from the mark as he was suspended in mid-air made him smile. The pained yell as he pulled his limbs in different directions made his mind go haywire. The mark was yelling now, screaming nonsense about him being a freak, scared out of his mind. But Michael heard none of it: his power and the darkness inside of him had taken over, the mark still being pulled in all directions in mid-air. And with one last scream from the mark, he yanked. His body cleanly separated in six different pieces. He heard Isobel and Max scream his name as he finally released his hold on the door and the body in front of him. That was the last thing he remembered: he blacked out with his powers finally silenced beneath his skin.


	6. Taker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He came to in the backseat of their car, wearing a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Max was in the front , driving, obviously angry while Isobel was in the back with him, holding him tightly. While she wasn’t saying anything out loud, whispers of love and comfort were trickling down their bond intertwines with fear and worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath of the last chapter. In which Taker isn't entirely happy, but you do get to see more of their family dynamics.
> 
> THANK YOU TO HANNAH for the amazing beta (@hannah-writes on tumblr/ estel_willow on ao3).

He came to in the backseat of their car, wearing a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Max was in the front , driving, obviously angry while Isobel was in the back with him, holding him tightly. While she wasn’t saying anything out loud, whispers of love and comfort were trickling down their bond intertwines with fear and worry.

“Michael? You awake?” Max asked, looking in the rear-view mirror. He kept the anger out of his voice but there was a fear in his tone that he couldn’t completely hide.

“Yeah. Did I black out?”

Isobel nodded. “Just after you dropped your powers.”

He exhaled loudly, closing his eyes as the sensations of the night flowed over him. His powers were quiet inside of him for the first time in a while, the entropy calm enough for his skin not to be vibrating. He felt a strength sweep through him and the bond with his siblings, all of them taking a deep breath as their everything quieted down. Isobel’s worry and fear disappeared, same with Max’s. His anger was still simmering, but Michael knew that his protectiveness and being separated from him was fueling it.

“You scared us, Michael.”

“I know, Max. I’m sorry” he replied in a low voice.

“Don’t ever do that again. Cutting yourself off from us like that is **not** okay. We’re a team, Mike. We can’t protect each other if you do. And you scared us,” Max said in a low voice, Isobel tightened her arms around him in agreement.

“I’ll try not to,” he replied in an equally low voice, settling more comfortably into Isobel’s embrace.

“Get some sleep, we’ve got about another hour before we’re home.”

And he must have, with Isobel’s gentle hand in his hair, as the next thing he became aware of was Max parking outside their house in Roswell. Max’s anger had disappeared from the bond, but it was replaced with a feeling of trepidation. And Michael knew why.

Taker always waited for them after a mission to find out how it went, but also to make sure they were okay. Him finding out that Michael actually had sex with a mark might not go over so well, considering he was only 17.

“Come on. The longer we wait the worse it’s going to be.” He could always trust Isobel to be the rational one.

But the feeling in his stomach grew colder as they went into the house and down to the vault where Taker would be waiting.

“How did the mission go?” Taker asked the second the door closed behind them.

“The mission was a success.”

“And yet you all look as if something happened that was not according to plan.”

“We got the mark at the club, took him back to an abandoned building we found. Michael killed him, I burned the body and Isobel did damage control. Perfectly ordinary.” Max said, his calm radiating through the bond. But Taker knew them better than anyone, and Michael could see how he was calculating what Max was telling him.

“I slept with the mark.”

The sounds of the room immediately muffled as the words left his mouth, drowned out by the blood rushing in his ears. No sound reached him, not really, as Taker slowly turned his head to look him directly in the eyes.

“You did what?”

“I slept with the mark. I kept Isobel and Max out of the room with my telekinesis and I slept with the mark,” Michael repeated. The noises of the room were finally rushing back in, the noise of the computers seemingly louder than they had ever been. Max and Isobel’s sharp breaths behind him echoed like gunshots.

“What the actual **hell** convinced you to do something that stupid?” Taker had slowly gotten to his feet, his eyes still burning into Michael’s.

“I was ready. I felt ready,” he replied, feeling a trickle of worry from Isobel and Max as he spoke.

“Ready? You think you were ready?”

“Yes.”

“You are **trembling** like a lost **child**. You’re **shivering** as if you’ve never been warm in **your life**. As if you feel filthy and will **never** get clean. You were not ready, Michael. **Nothing** about you was ready.” The fear along Michael’s spine bubbled, rising in him as Taker’s words washed over him. Taker should’ve been proud. Why wasn’t he proud?

“Taker-”

“No, Max. Don’t you dare tell me that you believe him when he says he was ready. I can feel that you’re not.”

“But Taker-”

“Not you either, Isobel. Neither of you think this was the right move.” Taker looked at both of his siblings before his eyes turned back to Michael.

“Michael, you were reckless. You are 17 and you forgot everything I have ever taught you. You could have been killed.” Taker took a deep breath. “You are my child. You have been my child for over ten years at this point. You should know better. I expected better.”

Taker looked away from him and turned his back to them. “You should go to bed. We can resume this in the morning.”

They all knew a dismissal when they heard one. Isobel and Max looked over at each other before they squeezed Michael’s shoulder and left. Michael, on the other, hand stayed where he was, watching Taker’s back for a moment.

“I felt ready.”

Taker sighed and turned to look at him again. “Just because you feel ready doesn’t mean that you are. Your first ever encounter with someone like that, someone so twisted, resulted in you nearly being dragged into a car and kidnapped. And now you decide to sleep with a very dangerous man more than twice your age, with a liking for young playthings.”

“Taker, this wasn’t my first time,” he explained, still not sure why Taker was so mad.

“But it was your first time with a man. And you chose a mark.”

“Yeah, but-”

“No. You barricaded yourself behind a door with no way for Max and Isobel to get to you. You jumped the gun, thinking you were ready when in reality you could have panicked, spooked and gotten yourself killed because your control is so good that you would have frozen. Left yourself without protection.” Michael swallowed audibly, the reality of what he had done finally dawning on him. “That’s why I’m mad. You could have _died_. And I would have lost a son.”

“I thought you would be proud,” Michael whispered.

“You were wrong.” Taker replied as he walked past Michael and out the door.

——————-

The knowledge that he had disappointed Taker was harder than Michael expected it to be. He was devastated, the sort of devastation that curled around his very being and made it very difficult to enjoy the feeling of power that killing gave him. It made him want to break down, to get on his knees and beg for forgiveness. It was something he had never experienced before, and it made him realize he never wanted to again. Taker had always been there for them. Loved them and taught them. Helped them when they felt lost. Trusted them. And he had broken that trust.

Taker had left them alone for a few days after they came home from the mission, leaving them with one simple task; figure out how to break each other’s power barricade so that if they ever had to break it to get through to one another they could. Max and Isobel had leapt at the task, the fear they felt when they couldn’t get through to Michael had been worse than they both wanted to admit. Which made the entire devastation so much worse. He had felt ready, and he had decided to sleep with the mark. But doing it the way he had had obviously hurt the people around him more than he realized.

“I’m sorry.”

“Michael, we’re not mad at you. It was just scary, we’ve always been able to reach one another,” Isobel said, as she once again tried to breach the telekinetic shield Michael had put up on the door between the living room and the kitchen.

“Yeah well, Taker’s mad.”

Max sighed. “Do you really blame him? He was right Michael; your mind blanked out completely when you were in that room. We couldn’t feel you at all.”

“Which is why we’re doing this, so that we can get through if we need to. We already know that if you yank hard enough on our connection you can get through to me and that Max’s fire or electricity doesn’t actually hurt us. But we don’t have a way to get past your telekinesis and one day we might need one.” They could always trust Isobel to tell them exactly why they needed to do something.

“Okay. Iz, can you get through the shield with your mind? Maybe you can shut it down from inside his head by using both our connections to get in and overpower it.”

“I can try,” she said with a look of concentration on her face. Michael’s telekinetic shield was strong enough that no physical thing would get through it, but psychokinetic energy might. It still held firm for another 15 minutes, before Michael felt something switch off in his head and the shield dissipated.

“Okay, we have a method. Now we just need to practice it so Isobel can shut it down before 15 minutes has passed. Good work though.”

Michael snorted at the pleased smile on Max’s face. “Aye aye, Sir.”

“Shut up Mike,” Max said with an even bigger smile on his face, the amusement and relief stark in his eyes.

“I really am sorry for worrying you though. I get why you’re all mad.”

“Michael, it was your choice. But you gave us no warning, no way to get to you and you shut us out completely. Taker’s right, you could have died. What if we were in a situation where Max couldn’t heal you? What if Max wasn’t there? Everything went fine this time, and if you want to lure marks into bed and sleep with them then, of course, you can. But not without back up.” He knew the desperation in Isobel’s voice and the connection wouldn’t leave him alone any time soon. But maybe, just maybe, he could do something good with it.

“Look, I get it. But if this is a way for us to actually hook more marks then I’m going to keep doing it. And yeah, maybe I jumped the gun here. But it worked didn’t it? He had no idea when I killed him”

“Michael, that’s not the point!” Max shouted. “You don’t need to sacrifice any part of yourself for us.”

“I’m not. But if this makes it easier, shouldn’t we think about it?” He pleaded, willing them to understand.

“No.” Michael closed his eyes at the sound of Taker’s voice. “If you do this in the future, you do it because you want to. Not because it is easier, or better, or because helps your siblings. You do it for you, not for anyone else.”

Michael opened his eyes and turned to look at Taker. “Does this mean you approve?”

“No,” Taker replied. “But it does mean I trust you. Don’t abuse that trust.”

“I won’t” he answered, the feeling within him lightening just a tiny bit at Taker’s words.

"Look, you've had a long couple of days. You all have. And you've done well." Taker sighed, looking between the three of them to make sure they were listening, that they understood. "But whatever you do, remember that you're my children. I always worry when you're out of my sight and I'll always love you. I just want you all to be careful." His eyes hovered on Michael for a moment. "Don't forget that." 

"We won't," they replied in unison, their hearts - and their bond - feeling that little bit lighter.


	7. Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going back to school after an eventful Christmas break was easier than Michael had anticipated. He knew Taker was still disappointed, even if he hid it carefully and it still hurt to know that he was the cause of it. But going back to school also meant seeing Alex again. It meant seeing Alex in tight jeans, and basking in the glory of his carefully hidden interest. It meant flirting and casual touches that made his heart race. And hopefully it would mean a date in the near future.

Going back to school after an eventful Christmas break was easier than Michael had anticipated. He knew Taker was still disappointed, even if he hid it carefully and it still hurt to know that he was the cause of it. But going back to school also meant seeing Alex again. It meant seeing Alex in tight jeans, and basking in the glory of his carefully hidden interest. It meant flirting and casual touches that made his heart race. And hopefully it would mean a date in the near future. 

The fact that he had to wait until lunch was boring, but at least he had maths beforehand. The teacher had taken a look at his placement scores, and very seriously, uttered “There’s nothing I can teach you, young Padawan.” He then proceeded to give Michael college level maths that was, at least, a little harder. Well, some of it was. On this particular Monday he had gotten a math proof from MIT that was actually challenging which helped pass the time. But he still raced to the cafeteria when it was time for lunch, only to find that Alex wasn’t there yet.

“Mikey! Over here!” Liz called out as she waved at him from her seat next to Kyle. Isobel and Max was sitting on the other size of the table, Isobel directing a very fierce wave of ‘Do **not** leave me alone with them’ towards him through their bond. Max obviously felt it as he rolled his eyes at his sister, even though there was a small, teasing smile on his face.

“I told you to stop it with the Mikey business,” he said as he walked over to the table.

“Max calls you Mikey.”

“Max is my brother. Doesn’t mean I like it. “ Liz just smiled back at him, meaning she wasn’t planning on stopping. 

“Where’s Alex?” He asked, rolling his eyes at the smirk on Isobel’s face. 

“Why? We not good enough for you, Guerin?” Kyle asked in return with a grin. 

“That doesn’t really work when all three of us are Guerin’s, Valenti. But no, you’re not. Alex is way prettier than you,” Michael replied, laughing as Kyle harrumphed. 

“Untrue. Liz, tell him.”

“You’re very pretty, Kyle. Just not _Michael’s_ preferred kind of pretty,” Max replied instead of Liz. Kyle’s look of surprise made Max go the tiniest bit red, but their eyes held as Liz looked between them in shock. And interest. Michael and Isobel looked at each other, trying to hold in their laughter. While Max could be just as outspoken as them, he rarely spoke when didn’t meant to. And the fact that he had, not only to explain something but to also call someone pretty made Michael think that perhaps Max really sat more in the middle of the Kinsey Scale than he’d first thought. 

Isobel shook her head with a smile, shifting her gaze behind him. Her smile widened for a second before it slid completely off of her face. 

“What the hell happened to you?!” she exclaimed, Michael turned around quickly to find Alex standing behind him with a violent black eye.

“Nothing. I was clumsy, fell and hit my head skateboarding, Don’t worry about it,” the darker haired boy said, smiling at all of them. Michael, Max and Isobel, however, knew better. They knew what abuse looked like, having saved several innocents from the cold grasp of it. And that black eye wasn't an accident, nor was it made by a skateboard; that was the mark a fist would make. 

“Alex, you sure you’re okay?” Kyle asked, rising slightly in his seat. Alex’s eyes narrowing made him sit down again, but Michael was more certain than ever that Kyle knew what was happening in Alex’s house.

“Oh you poor thing. Come sit down, I’ll put some concealer on it so it doesn’t look so bad,” Isobel said, taking over the conversation as she leapt up and took Alex’s hand to guide him to the table. He followed her easily enough, but neither sibling missed the slight flinch as Isobel took his hand. His eye wasn’t the only thing hurting then.

Max moved to sit on the other side with Liz and Kyle without being prodded, letting Michael sit down next to Alex, who by now was turned towards Isobel and looking up as she carefully put concealer on his eye to hide the bruising.

"You're obviously not my shade, since I'm white as pure snow," Michael snorted, earning him a side-eye as she finished up, "but it works well enough." Isobel's inability to get any sort of tan was a running joke in their family.

“It’s okay, thanks Iz,” Alex replied. He was leaning back the tiniest bit, so Michael took that as an opportunity to lean to the side and knock his shoulder lightly against Alex’s back.

“Don’t worry, you’re still prettier than Valenti,” he murmured loud enough that only Alex would hear him and was rewarded with an amused huff.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well according to Max, Kyle is very pretty.”

Alex turned in his chair quick enough to almost be scratched by Isobel. “What?!?” The incredulous look in his eyes, even if one of them still looked pretty bad, was enough to make Michael want to kiss him badly.

“Kyle didn’t believe me when I said you were prettier than him. Max set him straight,” he said with a giant grin, which of course became bigger when Max groaned, and Liz laughed.

“Yes, I called him pretty. Can we forget it?” Max exclaimed, his whole face going red again. As was Kyle’s. Liz was once again looking between them in curiosity and interest. Alex watched them for a moment before his gaze returned to Isobel and then Michael again while raising an eyebrow. Michael raised his eyebrow suggestively, which only made Alex roll his eyes and turn back towards Isobel.

“So, Alex, when are you going to put my brother out of his misery and go on a date with him?” Isobel asked to change the subject, her hand holding Alex’s face steady so he couldn’t avoid her.

“Well, uh-”

“Soon, I hope? I don’t like it when he pines.” Trust Isobel to never pull her punches.

“Isobel-”

“Maybe this weekend? We could go to a movie?” Alex answered in a low voice, his voice full of trepidation, almost as if he was expecting Michael to say no. 

“Darlin’, you know I would love to. But only if you’re comfortable with it,” he replied. A smile appeared on Isobel’s face as she let go of Alex and encouraged him to turn towards Michael. He turned slowly, looking down at the floor as he did. Michael only watched him. Knowing the brave creature that was Alex Manes needed to take the bull by the horns and look at Michael himself. And he did; one second his eyes were down to the floor and the next he was looking into Michael’s eyes. Nervousness and worry were evident in his gaze.

Michael only looked back at him, a soft smile on his lips. “Alex. Of course it’s a yes.”

The nervousness in Alex’s eyes disappeared slowly as a brilliant smile brightened up his demeanor. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Alex’s smile made all the groans from the peanut gallery worth it.

——————-

When Saturday came however, and the date was actually supposed to happen, Michael Guerin was pacing in his room very unsure of himself and doing breathing exercises to not be nauseous. He had never been nervous before any sort of date in the past, and he knew he didn’t need to be nervous now. But there was something about this one. Alex was important in ways no one else had been. More precious to him. And it wasn’t just the Intended thing. It was something about who Alex was as a person, about how he was the bravest person Michael had ever met, and yet the fear and worry in him never disappeared. It lessened, at times, mostly when Alex was around him and their friends. But when he was walking away from them, the piece of Alex who knew he had to protect himself at all costs came back up.

It was a thing that all of them had, their tiny group of friends, they all had something they used to guard themselves against the world. Max, Isobel and he had it for obvious reasons. Liz, and her frankly outspoken sister Rosa, had it because of their mother leaving, Rosa running away, though she came back, and being Latina’s in small town New Mexico. Though Michael suspected Arturo might not be a completely legal citizen. Kyle was the son of a sheriff and a father that slept around on his mom, and the grandson of immigrants himself. Maria, who’s darker skin tone set her apart from most people to begin with, had a mother who ran the locals bar and had to field questions and taunts about how her father hadn’t ever been there. The fact that she knew who he was and actually had a good relationship with him didn’t seem to matter.

Rosa called it armor, something that protected them without doubt. It wrapped around their heart and made them invulnerable when they needed to be. They all tried to leave it behind when it was just them. But for a group of people who had lived their comparatively short lives protecting their secrets, they didn’t always succeed.

He knew most of his nervousness stemmed from having to continue keeping his biggest secret from Alex. A part of him had wanted to tell him the second he spoke to him, a part of him never wanted to tell him. He never wanted to see Alex look at him differently, the way Taker had looked at him differently after his stunt with the mark. But any sort of telling was still four years in the future. And by then he would probably have more of a clue of how Alex would react to what he really was.

“You’re going to be late if you don’t hurry it up.”

Michael looked behind him to where Isobel and Max were standing in the doorway to his room, both of them with tiny, proud smiles on their faces.

“I’m not going to be late.”

“You don’t have to be nervous, either. You and Alex have been dancing around each other for months, just enjoy it.”

Michael nodded at Isobel’s words, the tendril of love from his siblings helping him relax even further.

“Go have fun. And if you need anything, you can always call us, okay?” Max reassured in a calm and supportive voice. The protector in him never rested. And Michael loved him for it.

“I will, I promise.”

“Good. Now go see that cutie of yours. Go on, shoo.” Isobel took hold of his hand and dragged him through the house, past Taker in the kitchen who just shook his head and told Michael to have fun, into the driveway and pushed him into the old Chevy he called his own.

“Be careful. And I want to know everything when you get home,” she said as she sent him off with a pat on the hood of the car before she walked back inside. Michael only shook his head at her, as he started the car and drove towards the old cinema in town. He had wanted to pick Alex up but Alex ha been adamant about them meeting at the cinema. And as he drove up, and was greeted by the tantalizing view of Alex standing outside the cinema in the skinniest of skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and the softest looking leather jacket he had ever seen, he thought maybe that had been for the best. He was fairly sure he would’ve ravaged him if they had been alone at any point. 

But then again, the brilliant smile on Alex’s face as he saw Michael was enough to want to ravage him too. 

“Hey,” Alex said as he walked up to him. “You look good.”

“You look good enough to eat.” Which admittedly wasn’t what he had meant to say. But the surprised look and blush on Alex’s face told him that he didn’t really mind it. “So, did you bring me here to watch Twilight?”

“What, no. I Am Legend’s still playing, I was thinking we could see that?” A mischievous look entered his eyes. “Though... this your way of telling me you want to see Twilight? We can if you want, I won’t hold it against you.”

“If it’s all the same to you, I’d prefer I Am Legend. But I would watch anything if it meant I got to sit next to you, maybe sharing some popcorn. Maybe holding your hand?”

The radiant smile on Alex’s face made it a little hard to breathe. As did the shy nod that followed. “Yeah, I… yeah. Popcorn sounds nice. Holding hands too.”

“Okay. I’ll get the tickets and you get the popcorn?” He asked. Alex nodded again, sending him another small smile as he moved inside to get the popcorn. Michael watched him go, his eyes sneaking a glance or two at the shapely ass walking away from him. He knew he wasn’t ready for anything, not after his dalliance with the mark. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t appreciate watching Alex walk away. 

Michael shoved that thought from his mind and bought the tickets, entering the cinema to find Alex. He found him in line, next to pay for the big bucket of popcorn he had in his hands so Michael just waited. He watched Alex talk to the cashier, Tess Harding, who was another of their classmates, laughing at something she said. While Alex rarely looked completely happy, he did look at ease. Maybe even content. But as Tess noticed Michael and waved, Alex turned and his eyes softened as he looked at him. Soft Alex was always a favorite of his. 

He nodded back at Tess as Alex said goodbye and walked towards him, munching on a handful of popcorn as he went. 

“You ready?

“Yeah, let’s go.”

They walked into the theater and found seats near the back. There was a handful of others, but none of them sat next to Alex and Michael. Which Michael was grateful for as he didn’t think he would get to hold Alex’s hand if they were. 

“So, Will Smith, hot or not?” He asked. 

“Obviously hot,” Alex replied. He was still munching on the popcorn, like it was a shield. 

“Hey- Are you sure you’re comfortable being here with me?”

Alex stopped eating and looked over at him. He swallowed hard, looking vulnerable and unsure, avoiding direct eye contact. “Guerin, I…”

He swallowed again, breathing deeply as he visibly steeled himself for what he wanted to say. “I want to be here with you. I do. I’m just… scared.”

“We can go, if you want to?” Leaving was probably what Michael wanted the least but he wouldn’t keep Alex there if he was uncomfortable. 

“No. I want to stay. With you,” Alex answered. He slowly reached over and grabbed Michael’s hand. 

Michael smiled as Alex twined their fingers together, lifting their hands to press a soft kiss to Alex’s knuckles. “Okay, we stay.”


	8. Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dating Alex was perhaps the best thing Michael had done in his life. The other teen was the sweetest, most loving person he had ever met and being near him made him happier than anything else in his life. Just holding his hand gave him great joy, the sensual kisses even more so. Alex was a phenomenal kisser, all soft touches and teasing licks of his tongue.
> 
> It made Michael go weak in the knees and blurry in vision. Made him _want_ in ways he hadn’t wanted before. It made him realize just how right he was, when he first saw Alex and though ‘This guy might actually be my intended’. It gave him courage, made him feel desired. Like he was something to be desired, and in Alex’s eyes, he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter, as always, betaed by my lovely estel_willow (Ao3) / hannah_writes (Tumblr)

Dating Alex was perhaps the best thing Michael had done in his life. The other teen was the sweetest, most loving person he had ever met and being near him made him happier than anything else in his life. Just holding his hand gave him great joy, the sensual kisses even more so. Alex was a phenomenal kisser, all soft touches and teasing licks of his tongue.

It made Michael go weak in the knees and blurry in vision. Made him _want_ in ways he hadn’t wanted before. It made him realize just how right he was, when he first saw Alex and though ‘This guy might actually be my intended’. It gave him courage, made him feel desired. Like he was something to be desired, and in Alex’s eyes, he was.

Being someone Alex adored was something he hoped he could be for the rest of his life, even if that life was contingent on Alex actually handling their secret well. But considering how far in the future that was, Michael would rather worry about certain upcoming events first. Like prom. 

Because while Alex was the sweetest, most gorgeous human being he had ever encountered when they were in private, his fear when they were in public was obvious. While Kyle could touch him somewhat freely, Michael knew that Alex would freak out if he or Max gave him more than a friendly pat on the back. He had forgotten himself once and caressed his back. The subsequent stiffness and general fear was something Michael would never forget. Of course, Alex being Alex had reigned it in after a few seconds, forcing himself to relax and subtly walked away from Michael’s touch. 

“Are you going to prom together?” Liz asked, looking at Alex as Michael walked over to their cafeteria table. From the tightness in his shoulders, the prom discussion had already been going on for a bit and Michael knew it might not end well. 

“I haven’t thought about it,” Alex replied. 

“Uh huh. You mean Michael hasn’t asked you yet.”

“What? No that’s not what I-“

“So he has asked you? Michael, have you asked him?”

“I- uh-“

“Actually, Michael is going with me.” Bless Isobel and her intuitive heart. “We always go as a group, just in case one of us can’t get a date. You know how Max is.”

“Hey! I can get a date!”

Isobel scoffed. “Of course you can sweetie, but we’re still going as a group. Actually, we should all go as a group. No one left out, no one alone. Together.”

The softening of Alex’s shoulders was obvious, if you knew how to read him. “That sounds like fun.”

“Yeah, let’s do that,” Liz said with a smile. Both Kyle and Max briefly looked at her, then each other, before they nodded. Maria was already beaming in agreement. 

“Michael?”

“Like you’re gonna give me a choice, Iz. I’m in.”

“Good, then prom dates are settled. We’ll meet at our house to get ready together, and take a car from there. Taker will take a bunch of pictures, enough for all the parents, and then we will go have a fantastic time at prom.”

“Why do you call him Taker?” Liz asked. 

“It’s a title if you will,” Isobel replied.

“But you know his real name?”

“Of course we know his name, Liz. We’re allowed to call him by his name or dad if we want to. We just prefer Taker, because that’s what he is.”

“How so?”

“He’s the one that found us on the side of the road. He took us in, he protected us, he gave us names and a place to belong. He kept us together when he didn’t have to. He’s the only adult that has cared for us completely since we were kids. We call him Taker because it honors what he is to us, our caretaker,” Max said, a wry smile on his face.

“Wait, he found you on the side of the **road**?”

“Liz, stop.” Michael looked over at Kyle in surprise. “It’s none of your business.”

“It’s okay, Kyle. We don’t mind talking about it.” Max said with a reassuring smile, which made Kyle smile back at him shyly. Michael knew his flirting with Alex could be tedious, but goodness gracious. “Taker found us when we were 7, by the side of the road, naked and mute. He’s taken care of us since then. He’s our parent in every way that matters.”

“I can’t wait to meet him.”

Isobel, Max and Michael all shared a look. “I’m sure he can’t wait to meet all of you either.”

Which surprisingly wasn’t as far from the truth as they expected, because when they mentioned to Taker that everyone was coming over to get ready for prom a few weeks later, Taker only looked at them before turning to Isobel.

“This was your idea, I take it?” Isobel only smiled sweetly, making Taker sigh. “I suppose this ritual of humanity is one I can endure. Will I need to feed you?”

“Well-”

“I will make pizza. Tell them to come over at their convenience.”

“Thank you, Taker.”

“I will be in the kitchen, should you have need of me,” Taker said, his lips lifting in the parody of a smile. The triplets looked after him, smiles on their faces and a rush of affection in their minds.

“Liz, Maria and Alex will be over in about an hour, Kyle probably just after that. I think Alex wanted to get ready with us, so you two have to entertain Kyle”.

Michael groaned. “So I have to watch Max and Kyle flirt awkwardly?”

“Can you two stop it with the Kyle thing, please?” Max asked, annoyed.

“When you stop flirting with him and do something about it,” Isobel responded. Max just huffed, turning around and stomping to his room. Isobel shook her head while she did the same, and Michael did what he always did; flopped down on the couch and made pens float in the air. They all practiced their powers in different ways, Michael's favorite was to float pens in intricate patterns to test his control.

The hour passed quickly enough with the sounds of Taker moving around in the kitchen and the lazy movements he made the pens do. The trick was to start with three, and then add in extra pens over time and then make them do different figures. It wasn’t super fun in any way, but it was interesting enough. It also quieted any buzzing under his skin for a time.

“I believe your friends are here,” Taker spoke from the kitchen and five seconds later the doorbell rang. He quickly floated the pens back in the cup on the living room table as he got up and walked over to the door. Maria and Liz met him with huge grins on their faces, Alex and Kyle behind them with slightly smaller smiles.

“Hey guys, come in,” he said, pulling back and letting them walk into the house. Liz and Kyle looked around with obvious curiosity, while Alex and Maria hung back, Alex like he wasn’t used to being allowed to look around and Maria because she had already been here.

“You guys hungry? Taker’s making pizza if you want some.”

“Oh, Taker’s home?”

“I am,” Taker answered, as he walked out of the kitchen. “It’s lovely to see you Maria.”

“You too,” Maria said, smiling at Taker as Liz looked at them curiously.

“You know each other?”

“Ah, yes, I’ve know Mimi for years and lived in Roswell when Maria was born. You must be Liz Ortecho, I know your father as well. And you are Kyle Valenti, you look very much like your mother,” Taker said, looking at Liz and Kyle in turn, who both smiled back with a nod. His eyes narrowed slightly when he looked at Alex. “Then you must be Alex Manes. You mother was a wonderful woman, even if your father is neither wonderful nor a woman. Thankfully the sins of the father is not the sins of the son.”

Alex’s lips quirked into a tiny, but genuine, smile. “It’s nice to meet you, sir.”

“You as well. There’s pizza in the kitchen if you would like some.”

Liz, Kyle and Alex moved into the kitchen, Michael following them after a quick glance at Maria, who nodded as she turned towards Taker. Isobel and Max had somehow migrated to the kitchen as Taker was saying hello and was munching on pizza as they came in. But Michael quickly tuned out Isobel’s excited voice, and Max’s demurrer one, to watch Alex who was still looking cautious but moved to grab pizza from the three pies Taker had made, and joining in the conversation going on around him. He continued to stand back, just watching his siblings and friends as they laughed over pizza, joking together and enjoying each other’s presence as they hung out in the kitchen, even more so when Maria joined them after a few minutes.

\---------------------------

A few hours later, after the girls, and Alex, had bounded over to Isobel’s room to get ready, they all gathered in the living room to leave. Kyle, Max and Michael had put on their suits at record-speed, after sitting at the kitchen table just talking for a long time.Taker had come and gone a few times, the last time looking over at Kyle and Max before glancing at Michael to confirm what he was seeing. Michael had shrugged one shoulder in return, causing Taker to shake his head minutely and leave the room again. Amusement had filled Michael soon after, causing Max kick him softly in the shin.

But they were ready, the limousine Isobel had ordered for them was waiting, and Taker had taken dozens of pictures for all the parents with a grumble rarely heard from him. But a certain pride still exuded from him so neither Michael, nor his siblings called him out on it. He wouldn’t have found it funny if they did anyhow.

“Have a good evening, everyone,” Taker said as they walked out the door, an extra cautionary look tacked on for the triplets as if to say ‘Be careful’. They all read it for what it actually meant, ‘Don’t draw too much attention to yourselves’, but they still nodded as they said goodbye and got into the limo where Maria already had the sparkling cider open and was pouring it like a professional.

Maria had been an excellent bartender since she was 15, even if it was only alcohol free drinks, Michael thought with a smile. He too had been at the Mimi Deluca school of bartending once when they were 15, and Maria really did excel at it. He had no doubt that she would make an even better bartender when she turned 19 and was allowed to serve alcohol.

The ride to the school didn’t take long, a mere 15 minutes, but it was 15 minutes spent laughing and enjoying their time together. Liz was wearing red, the color of her and Rosa’s armor, while Maria was in a deep green and Isobel wore coral. Max and Kyle had gone for the classic black, while Michael’s suit jacket was navy blue. Alex had opted for silvery grey, a color that went so well with his coloring that Michael was having trouble breathing when he looked at him. A fact that Alex apparently approved of, if the teasing smiles he would send Michael was any indication. Isobel and Max were sending them both looks, the sensory input from Michael along the bond probably driving them a tiny bit nuts. 

Michael contemplated apologizing, but instead decided to be even more of a little shit and intensify the connection. It made Max huff in annoyance and Isobel laugh in delighted surprise. 

As they arrived at the school though, Alex’s confidence started to go slightly downhill. He noticeably pulled himself together behind his shield, a fact none of them failed to notice. 

“Come on, Alex! I can’t wait to see how it looks inside,” Liz exclaimed, taking Alex’s hand and pulling him along with Maria and Kyle on their tail. He heard Alex grumble about how Liz could think any of it was every good, making Maria laugh as Liz squaked.

“If he okay?” Michael turned towards Isobel, watching her as he contemplated how to answer. “He seems... scared.”

“I don’t know, Iz. Maria’s been hinting to Alex not having a good home. And Kyle has let some things slip too, about his dad.”

“Is there anything we can do?”

“The same thing we always do with bad men,” Max murmured, laying a hand on Michael’s shoulder.

“It’s not that easy. Jesse Manes is in the Air Force, we’d need a lot of research before we could even touch him.”

“Then we research,” Isobel replied. “But for now, we give Alex a good prom. Make him feel as safe as we can.”

“Agreed,” Max said with a squeeze of Michael’s shoulder. “And if we can, we get the two of you a dance.”

“Alex won’t ever agree to that being in public.”

“Then we’ll sneak off the seven of us and have a private dance of our own. He deserves it, doesn’t he?”

Michael cocked his head in agreement. If he could get a dance with Alex, in a place without Alex having to worry, he would.

“Good, now let’s go. I want to see how atrocious these decorations really are.” Isobel’s haughty Queen Bee act never failed to amuse him, but he still followed her inside as she strode off ahead of her brothers. 

Though they had only been at the school for 9 months at that point, Isobel had done exactly as she meant to and inserted herself into the the top social caste, twirling her fingers where she needed to make people respect and admire her. As such, the planning committee for the prom had asked her advice many times during the planning, and it showed in the decorations. Soft touches of what was obviously the taste of Isobel, stylings that fit her to a t. He felt a proud nudge from Max as they watched Isobel take in the decorations, nodding subtly to herself as she looked around.

“Yes Liz, it does look much better than expected. Yes Liz, you should go get some punch. Yes Liz, I will be fine if you go.”

Michael turned towards Alex’s exasperated voice, looking at him as he huffed at Liz when she laughed at his tone. Maria and Kyle were standing close by, softly laughing to themselves as they watched the two of them bicker.

“Alex-”

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.”

“Aren’t you happy to be here with your friends?”

Alex sighed. “Of course I am.”

“And don’t you want to dance?”

“Sure?”

“Then come on, we’re dancing,” Liz said before she dragged Alex off to the dance floor, Maria and Kyle following them. Isobel gave her brothers a look, moving to join the humans when they nodded. Neither Michael or Max were big dancers, preferring to be on the sidelines and observe.

“Michael.”

Michael turned to Max, who was watching something intently on one side of the room. He followed his line of sight, to see a man in military uniform standing with what looked like an older version of Kyle. Meaning that the man in the, on closer look, Air Force uniform was probably Master Sergeant Jesse Manes, who was looking at his son.

And in that moment, Michael understood every fearful gaze, every nervous tick, every schooled feature he had ever seen on Alex’s face, the hatred on the older Manes’ face was not something he has ever seen before. For a father to look at his son like that, the hate he felt had to be huge, though Michael couldn’t see any reason for it. Unless… Unless Jesse hated Alex because he was gay.

“I’m guessing that is who I think it is?”

“Yeah, I think we can safely say that,” Michael said, stealing a glance at Alex who was still dancing, seemingly not knowing that his father was there.

They continued watching, splitting between watching Jesse talking to Sheriff Valenti and Alex, who was dancing as carefree with Maria as he could. 

“Do you think-”

“No, leave Iz out of this,” Michael said, watching as Jesse turned and shook the Sheriff’s hand before he walked out of the gym with a last, narrowed glance at his son. “That dance we were talking about? Let’s do it.”

Max nodded, and moved off to the group still dancing. Michael continued watching until he was sure Jesse had left, before he too joined the group. 

“Hey,” he said to Alex as he came up next to him. Alex stopped dancing with Liz and looked at him, a soft smile on his face. “Wanna dance?”

The smile on Alex’s face dimmed a little, as he looked around.

“You don’t have to.”

Alex looked at him again, eyes narrowed and unsure. “But what if I want to?”

“Then we dance. Here, or somewhere else.”

Alex nodded, the smile coming back on a face. “Here.”

Michael grinned, unable to hide his happiness. “Okay, then we dance.”

And in a move that surprised Michael, Alex took his hand and pulled him close, pulling Michael’s arms around his back, his own hands coming up to rest on Michael’s biceps. He could see the shock on the rest of the gangs faces, though the shock quickly turned to joy, as they started dancing together, enjoying the music and not caring what anyone said.

Though what they failed to notice, was Jesse Manes coming back into the gym, his expression darkened with anger and hatred as he saw them dancing.


	9. Jesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So you believe Alex’s father to be mistreating him?”
> 
> “I don’t know for sure, but it seems like the most likely scenario. Alex is scared, all the time. He’s nervous in ways only abuse victims are, we've saved enough to know. Sometimes he tenses when someone bumps into him. Like- Like he’s bruised but afraid to show it.”
> 
> Taker sighed. “I don’t know how much I can do at the present time, Master Sergeant Jesse Manes is currently too much of a high risk target. But I will research your claims.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Hannah (estel_willow on AO3 / hannah_writes on tumblr), thank you for your neverending love, your neverending enthusiasm, your neverending dedication and support. 
> 
> This chapter, and my very first 'Fuck You' moment is in your honor. I love you.

“So you believe Alex’s father to be mistreating him?”

“I don’t know for sure, but it seems like the most likely scenario. Alex is scared, all the time. He’s nervous in ways only abuse victims are, we've saved enough to know. Sometimes he tenses when someone bumps into him. Like- Like he’s bruised but afraid to show it.”

Taker sighed. “I don’t know how much I can do at the present time, Master Sergeant Jesse Manes is currently too much of a high risk target. But I will research your claims.”

“Thank you,” Michael said, smiling as Taker patted him on the shoulder before leaving him alone in the kitchen. A month had passed since the prom, since their epic dance, and though Michael felt happy and safe in his love for Alex, the knowledge of him going home to a father who hated him, and most likely beat him, for who he was didn’t sit right with him. It made his skin crawl.

Alex never complained, not when he had to go home, not when Michael had to leave, not when Michael tried to make them stay together for as long as he could. He also knew that Alex was a logical, smart and calculating man, who had noticed his boyfriend’s newest ‘you don’t have to go home’ clinginess. He also knew that Alex was well aware of it not being just because Michael wanted them to spend time together, even if that was and always would be a deciding factor.

But Alex didn’t ask why, he never asked. Which told Michael more than it anything; Alex was well aware of the fact that he knew _something_ , but as long as none of them spoke about it, he could ignore it. It grated on Michael in ways he didn’t want it to, but neither would he ask Alex what was going on. He knew that Alex would never tell him.

As much as he worried for Alex, graduation was also around the corner and taking up most of his time. His exams were done, his college plans were set in stone (a scholarship to UNM for mechanical engineering), but as both Liz and Kyle were moving to Michigan for college, Lawrence Technical University for biomechanics and Michigan Medical School respectively, Isobel was planning a grand farewell the weekend before graduation. And as her doting brothers, Michael and Max had both been roped into helping. Voluntarily if you asked her, not so much if you asked them.

It wasn’t so bad, to be at Isobel’s mercy, but she was a hard woman to please. She had event planning to the tip of her fingertips, one of the reasons she was studying Project Management to make it into a career and nothing but the best would do. So while the party would be at The Wild Pony, graciously lent to them by Mimi, everything else had to be up to Isobel’s standards. 

As such, he had been running errands for his sister for a week straight, trying to get everything perfect. He was sure the caterer was just as tired of him as he was of her but as Taker had decided to sponsor the event for some reason, the dollar signs were more important than how tired she was of the demands of an 18-year old. Michael had a sneaking suspicion the looks Taker had witnessed between Max and Kyle on prom night had something to do with it, Max’s ever growing tales of Liz probably also helped. 

He also had an inkling that he was being watched, but as he hadn’t seen anyone he hadn’t mentioned it. He didn’t want to alarm anyone until he was absolutely sure.

Which meant going about his day, helping Isobel and suffering alongside Max, though Max was helping to make himself forget that both Liz and Kyle were moving away. Even if he was studying Creative Writing online and could visit as much as he wanted. There was a sadness over his brother that Michael hadn’t expected, but further cemented the truth in Michael’s mind; Max had found his intended, just like him. Only in Max’s case it wasn’t so easy to tell which one of them was the one, even if Michael, and Isobel, were fairly sure it was Liz. Max’s attachment to Kyle was no less pure, and as such, Michael and Isobel had decided to firmly stay in Max’s corner if he decided to pursue one or both of them. But as Max hadn’t told them what he wanted to do, they would leave it be for now and let him decide if and when he wanted them to know. Cheating and checking in on their bond notwithstanding. 

“Michael! Did the caterer do the adjustments I asked?” Isobel asked as she whirled into the kitchen, Max following more leisurely behind her. He felt faintly amused, so the flower situation must've been handled to Isobel’s satisfaction. Though why they needed flowers Michael would never understand. 

“Yeah, the mini quiches will be delivered as you planned.”

“Mini quiches? **Mini. Quiches?** Michael Rath Guerin, you **better** be kidding.”

“Of course I am,” Michael said with a smile. “Chili, nachos, quesadilla, tacos and a whole heap loads of other Mexican food will be at the Pony at 8pm tonight.”

Max coughed, trying desperately to still his laugh as Isobel threw her hands up in the air and stalked off, muttering profanities. “You just had to tease her.”

“She’s been running us ragged this week, of course I had to. Gotta keep her on her toes, you know.”

Max huffed, a smile on his face. The first real smile Michael had seen from him all week. “Yeah, I guess you do.”

“You okay, Max?” Michael asked. “You’ve been a bit down lately.”

“You noticed, huh?” Max said ruefully.

“Yeah, man. Not just because we’re connected either, you just haven’t smiled as much as you usually do.”

Max sighed. “I’m gonna miss them, Michael. I mean, I know I can just go to Michigan and see them if I want to, and it’s not like either of them will miss me but. It’ll just be weird, being in Roswell without them.”

“What are you talking about, of course they’ll miss you.”

“Will they though? They have each other. Neither of them belongs to me, no matter how much I may want them.”

“Belongs to you, Max?” Michael asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Not like that, Mike. I just… They’re a couple. Liz is definitely my intended, but Kyle. He’s grown on me. Maybe a part of me wants them both, and I don’t know how to say that without making a fool out of myself.”

“You could open your mouth and say it? Just say that you like them both, and that you want to visit them in Michigan.”

“What if they don’t want me to?” Max replied, uncertainty apparent in his voice. He was fidgeting slightly, rubbing his thumb against his pinky in a manner Michael called his Dramatic Writer Move. Max did not approve. 

“If you think those two don’t like you just as much as you like them, then you are blind brother. Just. Take a chance. I did, and look how that turned out.” Michael smiled at the thought of Alex, and a wave of happiness from Max’s side of the bond rushed towards him. 

“Yeah, you did. Did I ever tell you how happy I am for you?”

“You didn’t have to, I can feel it,” Michael said, tapping the side of his head as he looked at Max. “Tell them. You’ll regret it if you don’t.”

Max side-eyed his brother before he nodded, a short and precise nod that meant yes. Another of Max’s Dramatic Writer Moves that Michael usually loved to tease him about. Though teasing him about it now would make Max believe that Michael was taking the piss and refuse to talk to Liz and Kyle, he couldn’t have that. 

“If the two of you are quite done talking about your feelings, I would appreciate your help with decorating.”

The brothers turned to Isobel, grinning mischievously. She huffed, partly in amusement, partly in annoyance. “I’m sorry I’ve been a bit… bossy this week. But you know how important this is to me.”

“Because of Maria.” The intensity of Isobel’s stink-eye was, as always, amazing. “I mean because she’s gonna run the Pony when Mimi decides to retire, and you want to impress them so they will let you organize events there.”

“I don’t need to impress them,” Isobel said with a conviction that was completely fake. 

“You don’t, no. But there’s nothing wrong with wanting to impress them. We’ve known Mimi and Maria for a long time, they’re family. It’s okay, Iz, they’re gonna love it.”

“Yes, they will. If we can finish decorating in time.” Trust Isobel to get right back into it. 

“We’ll go to the Pony now, okay? Don’t worry so much,” Max said. His eyes widening as Isobel’s gaze slowly turned towards him. 

“If the two of you don’t stop telling me not worry I will make your heads spin so fast you’ll be puking for a week.”

Both Max and Michael held their hands up in defeat, sharing a look between them as Isobel turned on her heel and once again stalked out of the kitchen. 

“We better-“

“Yupp.”

——————-

A couple hours later found them at the Wild Pony, setting up decorations while Isobel ran around them barking orders and picking on everything to make sure it was perfect. Maria had turned up an hour ago, and was watching Isobel with a worried look on her face, one she hid when Isobel looked her way.

“You reading her?” Michael murmured as he walked up to Maria under the pretense of fixing something on the bar decor. 

“I don’t have to, her aura is full of discomfort and insecurity. What’s got her so worried?”

“I don’t know DeLuca, I didn’t even notice until earlier today, so I kinda need you for that.”

Maria smiled. “I’ll talk to her.”

“Thanks, DeLuca.”

Maria patted his hand, and walked over to Isobel where she tugged her into a hug. Michael watched Isobel freeze in surprise before she accepted the hug, hiding her face in Maria’s neck. 

“You think Maria can help?” 

“Yeah,” Michael replied, his head tilted towards Max. “Iz doesn’t need her dumb brothers right now, she needs her female family. And you know Maria, if someone can help Iz calm down it’s her.”

“True. We gonna finish up while they talk?”

“Yeah, one less thing for Iz to worry about.”

And they did. They put up the decorations where they were supposed to be according to Isobel’s plan, arranged the flowers according to her liking when they were delivered, moved tables in preparation to put out the food as that was delivered as well. Mimi ascended from the upstairs apartment just before people were supposed to show up, glanced at her daughter and Isobel with a small smile before she walked over to Michael and Max and hugged them.

“Bless you boys for helping out your sister when she’s stressed. You’ve done a wonderful job,” she said before she glided away in the ethereal way Mimi Deluca moved to set up the bar. They both smiled after her, her presence, as always, making them feel very calm.

“We ready?” Max asked.

“Yeah, just the hot food left. And uh, I can do that,” Michael replied. “Liz and Kyle just arrived.”

Max’s head whipped around, a blinding smile gracing his face as he saw Liz and Kyle. Liz had stopped just inside the door, her eyes wide as she looked around, Kyle watching her with a soft look on his face. 

“Go on, go say hi.” Max nodded in Michael’s direction, as he walked towards them. Michael shook his head at the open joy on Liz’s face as she saw Max, the same joy evident on Kyle’s, even if it was more hidden.

“He better tell them.”

“He will, Iz.” Michael looked over at his sister. “Good talk?”

“Very,” Isobel replied with a smile in Maria’s direction, who winked at them as she walked past them on her way to the bar and her mother.

“Good. I got the food, you go say hi.”

Isobel gripped his hand and squeezed lightly, before she too moved over to the bar and Mimi’s loving embrace. Michael watched them, Isobel smiling and leaning into Mimi’s hug, Max laughing with one arm around Liz and the other around Kyle before he turned around, crouching down to remove hot food from the catering boxes and putting it out on the tables. The number of guests actually invited was quite low, but that hadn’t stopped Isobel from ordering enough food to feed an army.

He didn’t pay much attention to who was arriving, though he did hear the soft tones of Arturo and Jim Valenti, the rapid spanish of Rosa and Michelle Valenti, random people from school and even Taker, as Mimi exclaimed his name. He turned his head slightly, to watch Mimi bring Taker close in a hug and snorted at the surprised look on his face. Taker sent him a look as he brought his hands up to hug Mimi back, albeit reluctantly, Michael grinning as he turned back to keep arranging the food.

“Hey you.”

Michael turned around, grinning at Alex. “Hey yourself.”

“Do you think Isobel ordered enough food?”

“Hah, don’t let her hear you say that,” Michael replied. “She’s been extra fussy about this.”

“She okay?”

“Probably, she’s just worried about something and wanting to impress Mimi and Maria with this party. She’ll be fine, DeLuca has her.” He didn’t need to specify which DeLuca, as Isobel was currently standing between them, her arm linked with Maria and Mimi’s hand on her shoulder. She was smiling, looking more carefree than she had the entire week as Mimi talked to Taker.

“Good. And your brother?”

“Currently gathering the nerve to tell Liz and Kyle that he likes them.” A quick look at Max showed him still standing with one arm around Liz and one arm around Kyle, smiling at both of them.

“Damn. And you?”

“Well,” Michael said, his gaze hot on Alex. “I’m standing with the hottest guy in the room that I get to kiss on a regular basis. I’m better than both of them.”

“That’s, uh. Cool. Though you don’t have to flatter me,” Alex replied. “I was thinking, was hoping we could sneak out and spend some time together?”

“It’s not flattery if it’s true, babe. What did you have in mind?”

“Maybe we could go to my shed, just the two of us?” They had spent a fair few times in the tool shed in Alex’s backyard, playing guitar or making out. It was nice, being in a space Alex seemed to feel more safe and free than anything.

“I’d love to, Alex.”

“Okay. In a couple of hours?” Alex asked.

“You come find me when you want to leave,” Michael replied with a wink, a smug smile on his lips as Alex blushed. “Enjoy the party.”

“You too,” Alex said , his gaze softening as he leaned in and quickly pecked Michael’s cheek, his blush deepening as he turned to walk over to Maria, who smiled widely when she saw him, Isobel’s smile noticeably widening as well when he walked over. 

Michael watched as Mimi yanked him into a hug, Alex clinging to her for a moment. He watched Mimi smiling, the love of a mother evident on her face. It made him wonder about Alex’s mother, if she was any better than his father seemed to be. Of course she had seemingly left him in Roswell with his father, so he wasn’t convinced. But still, he wondered. If she was a good mother before whatever happened, happened. Maybe one day Alex would tell him about it, about her. 

He let the thought go, for now, turning his concentration on what he had to do, taking care of the party and its guests so Isobel wouldn’t have to. 

Still he took his time, talking to people, making sure everyone had drinks and the food got refilled. Isobel winked at him about two hours in, seamlessly taking over and making the rounds, as if she had been doing it all night. He eased back with a wink in return, sitting down in a booth to people watch. Though he wasn’t surprised to be joined by Alex a few minutes later. 

“You’re good at that.”

“Good at what?”

“Helping your siblings, taking over when they need you.”

“Oh yeah?” Michael asked.

“Yeah. I liked watching you,” Alex replied. 

“I like that.”

Alex chuckled, his eyes filled with affection and something Michael wasn’t quite sure he was ready to identify. Not because he didn't want to, but because the last time he identified it he made a mistake. A mistake that cost him some trust and faith. Alex, however, was a different story altogether. One that he didn't think he would regret. 

“You sure you want to go to the shed?”

Michael smiled. “Yeah. I think I am.”

It didn’t take them long to leave the party after that, sneaking out before anyone could see them, though Michael knew they had not been subtle enough, and his siblings, the DeLuca’s, Taker, Liz and Kyle had noticed them leaving. They still left with giggles in their voices, smiles on their lips, adoration in their eyes. 

Coming to the shed, being alone, free to touch one another was exhilarating. Their kisses were soft, their touches softer. They lost their shirts quickly, though their pants stayed mostly on, zippers opened and hands fumbling. It felt right, it felt loving. It felt like them. 

They spent hours wrapped in each others arms, and it felt perfect. Perfect enough that Michael fell asleep, Alex wrapped in his arms. 

——————-

Michael woke up what was probably early morning, considering the light barely brushing through the one window in the shed. He looked down on the top of Alex’s head, kissing the top of his head as he noticed the other man still sleeping. He was gorgeous, relaxed as he was in his sleep. 

“I think you should remove your filthy hands off of my son, now.”

Everything within him froze. The cool, disgusted tone, filled with hatred could only belong to one person. Turning his head showed Master Sergeant Jesse Manes watching them from by the door, dressed in desert camo. If his tone was filled with hatred, his gaze felt tenfold. 

“Dad!”

Michael didn’t want to let Alex go, though he had no choice when Alex scrambled away from him, rising quickly to his feet, the older Manes following his every move like a hawk. Michael rose too, though slower. 

“Under. My. Roof.”

“Dad, please.”

“What have I told you, about your perversions.” Jesse’s hate filled eyes turned to Michael. “I saw your disgusting dance, should’ve known someone like… you, would make him forget his name and reputation.”

“Dad, this has got nothing to do with you!”

It happened quicker than he realised, Jesse Manes grabbing his son by his throat and slamming him up against the wall. “Everything, **everything** , under my roof reflects on me. You should know that, _Alexander_.”

Michael’s powers surged, begging him to let them rip the man apart, to bring him down to his knees like the vermin he was, for touching Alex, touching their intended. Michael knew that had Jesse Manes not been a high risk, military target, his telekinesis would have already thrown him against the wall.

Instead he charged forward, a strangled yell escaping him as he threw himself against Jesse. He had hoped that the surprise and momentum would throw Jesse off, but instead he found himself pressed against the workbench, Jesse clutching his left hand and holding it down tightly.

The hammer smashing down on his hand, and Alex’s scream of ‘NO’, was the last thing he remembered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins...


	10. Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Michael! Michael, please wake up! Please, I don’t want to leave you here to wake up alone”
> 
> He woke up, hearing the words Alex spoke clearly in his head. For a second, nothing hurt, everything was fine, and Alex was in his arms. But as he tried to move his hand, pain shot up through it. A pain unlike anything he had ever felt felt before, a scorching of fire along his nerves, shooting out over his destroyed knuckles, running through his broken bones. The flesh of his hand felt wrong, but he couldn’t look at it, didn’t want to look at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I reveal story secrits, hehe. 
> 
> As always, a huge thank you to Hannah for betaing. You still make me better, all the time.

“Michael! Michael, please wake up! Please, I don’t want to leave you here to wake up alone”

He woke up, hearing the words Alex spoke clearly in his head. For a second, nothing hurt, everything was fine, and Alex was in his arms. But as he tried to move his hand, pain shot up through it. A pain unlike anything he had ever felt felt before, a scorching of fire along his nerves, shooting out over his destroyed knuckles, running through his broken bones. The flesh of his hand felt wrong, but he couldn’t look at it, didn’t want to look at it. 

“Michael, _please._ ”

“‘Lex.”

The choked sob from Alex hurt his heart, and he forced himself to open his eyes. He couldn’t stand Alex crying because of him. The sight before him was painful, Alex on his knees next to him, his head hung low as tears silently streamed down his face. Michael’s destroyed hand was in his lap, carefully held as not to cause more pain. Almost as if he’d done it before. Almost as if it was normal. The pain was still there, still so excruciating, but he pushed aside. His Intended was more important. 

“‘Lex.” He knew his voice was broken, saturated in pain and misery. “Did he hurt you?”

Alex’s head snapped up, a shocked, painful look of disbelief on his face. “He crushed your _hand_ , why are you worried about me?”

“‘Cause I love you.”

Alex shook his head, a move wrought in denial, in anger, in fear. Michael knew that Alex had seen the worst humanity had to offer at the tender age of seventeen, brought to him by the hands of his father. A man meant to protect and love him. Michael had seen many bad things himself, but at least he knew that his parent loved him. Taker might not be the most caring of men, but he loved them. Beyond all doubt.

“You can’t. He’ll _destroy_ you.” A panicked look came over Alex’s face. “You have to go. Call Max and Iz, make them pick you up and take you to the hospital.”

“What?”

“I can’t… I can’t stay, I have to go inside the house soon. You have to go Michael, please go.”

“Alex, no!” Michael shouted as he heaved himself up from the floor into a sitting position. He ignored all the pain from his left hand, ignored the shouting and panic he could feel from his familial bonds in the back of his head. They could wait, Alex could not. “He’ll kill you if you go in!”

“No,” Alex shook his head. “He’ll kill **you** if I don’t. I’m still his legacy, his blood, even if he doesn’t want me to be. I’ll be fine.”

“That is the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard. Come with me Alex, Taker will protect you.”

“I can’t.” Tears filled Alex’s eyes as he leaned forward, resting his forehead against Michael’s. “There’s only one way he doesn’t kill you, now.”

“What do you mean, ‘Lex?” Michael asked. The adrenaline was leaving him, fatigue, pain and grief taking over.

“I love you too,” Alex said, instead of answering his question. “I’ll help you to your truck, then I have to go.”

He tried protesting, but Alex didn’t listen, getting up and hauling him from the floor. He caught the first glimpse of his hand, caught the white bandages wrapped around it in an almost professional manner, saw the blood that had stained through. Alex moved him quickly, expertly, out of the shed after he wrestled him into his hoodie and over to the beat up, blue Chevy that he loved so much, opening the door and getting him into the driver's seat.

“Call your siblings and go to the hospital. Please, Michael,” he pleaded, as the front door opened behind him and Jesse Manes stepped out onto the porch. The sight of him made Michael boil, his powers urging to lash out inside his gut.

“Promise me he won’t kill you, or I’m not leaving.”

Alex’s lips lifted in a smile, but it came out as a grimace. A sad, heartbroken fictive of a smile. “I’m part of the Manes legacy. He won’t.” He stepped away from the car, closing the driver’s side door as he did. “Now go.”

And Michael had no choice but to turn the car key in the ignition and drive away, as he watched Alex walk up towards his father, who was still waiting at the front entrance.

——————-

He drove away, regretting it every second as he got further and further away from the Manes residence. His mind replayed Alex walking towards Jesse, it replayed the hammer coming down on his hand, it replayed the panic in Alex’s eyes, the way his voice broke as he told Michael to leave. 

His hand was hurting in tandem with the replays going on in his head until he couldn’t ignore it anymore. He pulled over, scrambling to open the glove compartment and pull out a bottle of acetone. And hadn’t that been a fun lesson, when Taker showed them the pain killing effects of acetone. He had drunk a bit much, got a bit tipsy from it. Taker hadn’t been amused, but back then it had been funny anyway. Now he needed acetone to dull the pain.

Needed it to stay awake, so he could ignore his broken hand for a bit longer while he figured out what to do about Alex. He would look and deal with it later. Deal with the bones he could feel grinding together in the wrong way. 

He could feel Isobel and Max screaming in his head, fear and worry radiating from them. He wanted to shut them out, wanted them to leave him alone so he could figure out what he wanted to do. He didn't have a chance as a big, black Hummer pulled up in front of him. And any chance he had of going back to Alex and getting him out of that house disappeared. 

The door on the hummer opened at the same as his driver side door, and dimly the distinct shape of Taker leaving the Hummer and walking over to Michael’s truck. The psionic energy of Taker’s powers rolled over him, cradling him in a warmth he didn’t often feel but knew like the back of his... It took away his pain, leaving only a sadness he tried to ignore. 

By the time Taker was by his door a scream ripped from his throat as the anger finally reared its ugly head, and his telekinesis took over, surging out with a readiness to destroy. It didn’t get the chance, getting safely swept up by Taker’s own psychokinesis. And in that moment, the dam broke. 

The sadness and devastation he held inside overwhelmed him, making him feel lost. Tears bubbled up inside his eyes and spilled down his cheeks. He couldn't hold back the wretched, gutteral sobs any longer, feeling them making his whole body shake. He tried to clench his fists but as the right one curled, the left one wouldn’t move. And the pain Taker had taken rushed back into him. 

He couldn’t move his eyes away from the bandage, now saturated in blood. The bandage released from his hand, slowly unwrapping with the help of Taker’s psychokinesis, a gentle touch besides the pain it was causing as the blood rushed back to the broken hand. 

The sight as the bandage came off was messy, so much worse than he imagined. He only remembered the one hit of the hammer, but looking at his hand Jesse must have swung the hammer again, and again, and again. The bones of his long, ring finger and pinky were completely smashed, the knuckles shattered. The flesh was torn, an open wound, destroyed and split deep enough that he could see white splinters of shattered bone underneath the torn muscles and congealed, dark blood. It was a horrific injury. Michael knew his days of playing the guitar were over. As were many other things. 

“Michael.”

Taker’s voice echoed in his ears and in his mind, the psionic touch of his telepathy and psychokinesis, so very different and settled from his own telekinesis, holding him in a loving embrace as he cried. Taker almost never touched them, his empathic wavelengths too fragile for touch. The human part of him couldn’t take it. Only Mimi and Maria could touch him for any length of time without him hurting, their psychic abilities making it easier for them to mask their emotions. That and-

“Michael. Who did this.”

A picture of Jesse floated to the front of his mind unwillingly, his ugly sneer something he didn’t want to think about it. But the image didn’t leave, the lifting of Jesse’s arm, the hammer coming down on his, Alex screaming in the background. He tried to suppress it, tried to shove it back down but it wouldn’t go. It kept replaying, arm, hand, scream. Arm, hand, scream.

Arm. Hand. Scream.

“No more.”

The determination in Taker’s tone swept away the image, showed it back down into his subconscious where it would stay until Taker was ready to deal with it. Michael gasped in relief, as the pain got swept back up in the psionics of Taker, leaving him numb and so very, very tired. 

“Sleep. I will wake you when we’re home with your siblings.”

Taker lifted him from the driver's seat and into his arms. Michael could hear him breathing in sharply through his nose, but Taker still cradled Michael against his chest despite knowing how much it would hurt, and so Michael fell asleep to the sensation of being held tightly, wrapped in the psionic abilities of his father, his telepathy and empathy guarding him from the world as it had done many a times as a child, growing up in a dangerous world.

——————-

“Michael. We’re here.”

Michael opened his eyes slowly, blinking at the numbness he still felt. Taker’s psionic field was still in place, then.

“You don’t have to protect me from the pain. I can handle it.”

“I’m aware,” Taker said with a tremor in his voice. “Perhaps I want to.”

“Don’t. Let me feel it.”

Taker nodded, and slowly but surely the feelings rushed back. The agony of his hand more intense than it had been, the grief of the situation gnawing in his gut. He hated it, hated Jesse Manes. But his fear for Alex was stronger.

“We need to go inside. Your siblings will not wait any longer.”

He was aware, he could feel them in the back of his head. He could hardly believe they had waited that long, though he knew Taker had a hand in that. He cleared his throat, and rubbed his good hand roughly across his eyes. A new bandage was wrapped around his destroyed one, and he felt grateful that he didn’t have to deal with that just yet. 

“Michael.”

“Yeah. I know. It’s just…”

“Alex wasn’t lying. He’s is part of the Manes legacy. Jesse won’t touch him.”

It was the first time Michael noticed the anger in Taker’s voice. It was low, hidden behind concern and fear. But it was there. 

“Will you-?”

“Yes. Everything in my **power**. No one hurts my family and escapes.” The dark energy Taker’s powers took on when he was angry was not unfamiliar. It felt safer now that he knew Taker was on board. “Come on. We need to go inside.”

Michael knew that they had to. His familial bonds were straining, worry racing down from all of them. He just didn't want them to see his hand, worried that they would blame Alex. But he still followed Taker out of the Hummer and into the house. Avoiding them would do him no good, knowing as he did that they could sense his pain.

Max and Isobel were in the living room, pacing as they snuck glances over at the door. They froze as they saw him, both of their gazes going from his hand to his face and back again. 

“Oh, child. He really did a number on you didn’t he. I’m so sorry I didn’t see it coming.”

Mimi’s voice calmed him down a fraction, her ever present demeanor a soothing balm to his soul. She might not be his mother but, as Taker’s Intended, she felt like home. 

“Neither of us did. I’m so sorry.”

As did Maria, her psionic energy such a perfect mix between Mimi and Taker. Both Isobel and Maria had had their moments of disappointment over the years that they would never be Intended, but as the time moved and they spent more time together, Maria slotted perfectly into their familial bond. She was their sister. The part alien in her, as Taker’s daughter, wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Michael, you’re bleeding through the bandage!”

Isobel and Max’s patience had obviously run out, as they both rushed over to Michael overlapping words blurting out. The adrenaline was slowly leaving Michael, and he sat down on the couch. He felt Taker swoop back in to conceal some of his pain, and he couldn’t help but feel grateful. As long as the agony was manageable, he could contribute to the conversation. 

“You cannot heal him, Max.”

“Why not?!”

“Max, Jesse Manes did this. Him finding out would put all of us on the radar of the US Military. ”

Mac scoffed. “And? His hand is crushed, Taker! We need to do something! Or do you only care if he finds out about what we are?”

“I do not care if Jesse Manes finds out about me! Him knowing I’m half-Antarian does not matter in the slightest. But I do care if he finds out about you three and Maria. If he sees Michael’s hand, he will get suspicious and he will come looking. If healing Michael only jeopardizes me that would be fine but it wouldn’t. He would come after all of you, and I am not about to put my children in danger!” The anger in Taker’s voice rose as he spoke, his psionic energy rising alongside with it. “I need to protect you, all **four** of you.”

It became quiet, after Taker spoke. None of them wanted to admit he was right. Least of all Max, the electrical feel of his power filling the room as the desire to heal his brother rose within him. But Michael knew Taker was right, they needed to be protected, more than his hand needed to be healed. 

“All five.”

Taker’s eyes turned to Michael, hardening as he looked down on the bloody bandage. 

“Yes. Alex Manes does need to be protected as well. Though I have a feeling Jesse has already set things in motion I cannot halt.” He sighed. “We’ll have to wait and see. Until then, that wound needs to be cleaned, Michael.”

“Can you do anything?” Maria asked, her voice wobbly as she walked over and sat down next to Michael. Her hand trembled as she leaned over and started to remove the bandage. He watched as his hand appeared. It sickened him to look at it, as he heard Max and Maria take sharp breaths, as Isobel choked on a sob, Mimi moving to rest a hand across her shoulders. 

“Can I do a partial heal? Just the bones, then he can at least use it? Please, Taker?” 

“No.” Michael closed his eyes. “Alex. M’not 21 yet. Gotta wait.”

“Michael!”

“No. Wrap it up. It’ll be fine.”

He felt Maria’s hand circle his shoulders, pulling him into her side. Her sorrow for him evident in everything that she was. He tried not to let it bother him. “Sleep, Michael. We’ll figure it out.”

And sleep he did, tucked into the side of his sister. Surrounded by his family, keeping him safe. 

——————-

He woke the next day alone in his bed. His hand was rewrapped, a bottle of acetone on his bedside table. He was in a t-shirt, wrapped in his duvet, his phone next to the bottle of acetone. The pain in his hand present, but not as bad as it should have been. It meant thatTaker still held most of it for him.

He took the bottle of acetone first, downing a large amount to settle the feeling in the pit of his stomach, enough to make him slightly numb. His phone buzzed, but he didn’t want to check it, didn’t want to be in contact with the outside world. 

But Alex. If Alex had tried to get in touch with him, he had to know. Had to see him, had to hear his voice. Had to know he hadn’t been killed. Or maimed, like himself. 

He reached out with his left hand, forgetting for a second how destroyed it was. He winced as his fingers connected with his phone, tears of pain springing unbidden to his eyes. He felt Taker’s hold on his pain release, the agony rushing over him all at once. It made him gag, made him swallow a scream. But he would rather hold his own pain and drink acetone than hurt Taker more than necessary. He didn’t deserve that, after his life. 

Michael slowly switched his hands, his right grabbing his phone as his bandaged lowered to rest in his lap. He had a message from Alex, and he scrambled to open it. 

‘I’m sorry. I love you. Don’t hate me for this, it’s the only way I can keep you safe, now.’

“What the hell does that mean,” he murmured to himself but as he tried to call back, he got no reply. He tried several times but no answer from Alex. It scared him and alongside the pain in his hand, he felt panic rise in his gut. He had to find Alex, to see if he was alright. Only then would he feel a bit more settled.


	11. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t hear from Alex for a week after that. A week of pain, misery, panic and worry. Of helplessness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the last chapter of the first part. This ends the first part of the story, the next eight chapters furthers them along with timejumps. These will not just follow Michael and Alex, but rather set up for the glorious endgame I've had written for months.
> 
> Thank you for coming along thus far, and I hope you continue on with the last 9 too.
> 
> As always, betaed by my gorgeous estel_willow / hannah_writes who suffers endlessly by my Norwegian grammar in English and never complains. You are a goddess amongst women
> 
> I also need to direct a huge thanks to @ubiestcalum from whom I stole (with permission) Harlan and Hunter Manes from and who always listens to me rant at her and rants at me in return (which I love).

He didn’t hear from Alex for a week after that. A week of pain, misery, panic and worry. Of helplessness. Maria had seen Alex in town, but as she tried to walk over, Hunter Manes had gotten in her way and shook his head slightly as to not attract the attention of their father. He had subtly nodded towards the phone she held in her hand, holding up five fingers. 

Michael hadn’t understood what that meant, but Maria had, far more used to the Manes’ brothers and their methods of communication. 

So here he was, sat with his phone in his hands five days later, waiting for a call that might never come though still he hoped it would. He felt nervous, excited, hopeful and pessimistic all at once. 

Taker had steadily let more and more of the pain in his hand release back to him over the last week, as it lessened in strength with the acetone he consumed. Taker had also set the bones as best as he could with the help of Max. They would slowly heal it, so it looked like it had been treated at the hospital. Michael had initially refused, too afraid, but Taker had managed to convince him. Siting a plan that would make it seem plausible. And in the end Michael had agreed. His hand would never be completely fixed, it was part of him now. But one day he would kill Jesse for the transgressions against his son. And it would make all of it worth it. 

Though for now he had to wait. 

His phone suddenly rang, startling him and making him jerk, hitting his left hand on the bedside table. He swore, the blinding pain almost threatening to make him pass out. But a swift swig of acetone took care of that, the pain receding back to being manageable.

He looked at the phone and considered not taking it when he saw the unknown number, but Alex probably wouldn’t call from his own, so he had to. 

“Hello?”

The line was silent for a few seconds. “You Michael?”

“Yeah, who’s this?”

“Harlan. Manes. Alex’s oldest brother.”

“Is he okay?!?” Michael asked in a rush, standing up and starting to pace. 

“Depends on how you see it. He’s not dead, and he can still walk and talk.”

“But he’s not fine?”

“No, Guerin, he’s not fine.” Harlan sighed. “Dad hates anything remotely different, and you’re different. You’re a man.”

“I’m sorry.”

“The fuck are you sorry for. Our father is a psychopath, Guerin, that ain’t on you.” There was a long silence. “He’s making Alex join the Air Force.”

The breath stuttered in Michael’s chest. “What?”

“Alex turns 18 in a month, he’ll make him sign up then. I suggest you use the time you have, while you still have it. Dad’s gonna leave the day after tomorrow, Alex will come see you then.” It turned quiet again, until Harlan spoke in a much softer voice. “Take care of my brother, Guerin.”

The click of someone ending the call sounded after that. It left Michael frozen, even if he was happy to hear that Alex was alive. But the Air Force… When Alex mentioned anything about what he hoped for the future, he talked about music, about happy times, about maybe moving to California one day. The Air Force was never mentioned. And now he would be forced to.

The bed rattled as Michael’s anger grew, but he took no notice of it. Neither did he notice when the curtains twisted up, when his closet opened and clothes began to fly behind him.The only thing on his mind was Alex. Sweet, wonderful Alex and how because of him he would be forced into the military. His need to decimate Jesse Manes would not be shrinking, rather, he expected it would grow. 

For now his goal would be to heed Harlan Manes’ word and take care of Alex, for as long as he could. If they only had a month, well, that month would be the best of Alex Manes’ life.

He spent the next two days fretting, as Taker would call it. He didn’t know how Alex would react to seeing him again, and it worried him, especially with the bandage around his hand. There were many things that could go wrong, especially if Alex panicked. He had been brave, so very brave for Michael. It hadn’t exactly brought them somewhere good. 

Isobel, Max and Taker had left him alone at his request, all of them going over to Mimi’s house in an effort to spend time together. But none of them were far away, the familial bonds sparkling brightly in his head. 

Though he ignored them, focusing only on what, on who, he knew was coming. Flint Manes, the last of the Manes brothers, had texted 30 minutes ago, telling him they were on their way. Jesse might be a disgusting piece of shit but the Manes brothers seemed to stick together. At least as much as they could. 

A part of that warmed Michael’s insides. The other made him wonder what they had went through to need to stick together as much as they did. What happened to make them use codes when communicating with other people they trusted.

The doorbell interrupted his musings, making him run to the door and wrench it open. His breath caught in his throat. Alex.

“Our father has people everywhere so could you let us in, Guerin, before we get caught?”

He turned to regard the other Manes brother. He was handsome, with the same coloring as Alex, dark hair and olive skin. He seemed more hardened, in a way Michael desperately wished the Manes men didn’t have to be. Still, he nodded, and moved away from the door to let them in. Alex moved past him like a skittish animal, his gaze on the floor. He still hadn’t looked at Michael. The brother went inside after him, a worried look cast to Alex’s back before he turned to Michael with a wry smile. His eyes flicked down to Michael’s bandaged hand for a moment.

“I’m Flint, the second youngest of the Manes brood.”

“I’m Michael.”

“Yeah, I gathered. Uh, give me a minute with Alex? And then I’ll be out of your hair.”

Michael nodded, moving to the kitchen where he could still keep an eye on them while keeping out of the way. He didn’t fully trust any Manes man, besides Alex. He couldn’t hear much, besides the quiet murmurings of Flint’s voice, but he still watched to make sure. The murmuring ended with something that sounded suspiciously like “You sure you want to stay?” and Alex nodding. Flint nodded, moving to put one hand on Alex’s shoulder, aborting the motion as Alex flinched. 

“Guerin,” Flint said, turning his head and meeting Michael’s eyes. “Dad comes back tomorrow. I’ll text when I’m on my way to pick Alex up.”

His head turned back to Alex, who still hadn’t looked up. “You need me, you call, okay?”

With a hum of agreement from Alex, Flint tipped his head in Michael’s direction and walked out of the door, leaving them alone. It scared Michael. Not because he was now afraid of being alone with Alex. But because he was afraid of what he would see when Alex finally looked up. 

“Alex?” He questioned lightly, moving slowly towards him. 

“I’m sorry.” Alex spoke so low he had trouble hearing him

“What?”

“I’m sorry, Guerin.”

“Why are you sorry?”

“Because!” He shouted, his head coming up. And Michael got his first view of what Jesse Manes would do to a son he believed disobeyed him. His eye was swollen shut, his top lip split open, fading bruises on his cheek. It made sense why no one had seen him for a week. “My dad _broke your hand_ , Guerin. Just for being with me.”

“That’s not your fault.”

“The hell it’s not,” Alex snarled, bruised face contorted in something close to rage. But Michael knew the rage wasn’t directed at him, could feel it as surely as he could feel his own. His powers stirred within him, but he clamped down on them, they wouldn’t help. He was a far cry from 21 yet. “I’m the one that took you to that shed, I’m the one that made you think we were safe, I’m the one that **hurt** you.”

Michael surged forward, wrapping his arms around Alex who fought it, fought the affection he probably didn’t believe he deserved. Still Michael held on, as Alex pushed against him. He knew that if Alex truly wanted he could escape his embrace. He felt secure in the knowledge that Alex didn’t.

Alex’s struggle continued on for a few minutes, drawing Michael in as much as he pushed him away. He stopped abruptly, taking a few panting breaths before he pulled Michael in tight, hiding his face against his neck. The cold trickle of tears followed soon after. Michael just held him tighter; he was never letting go again.

“He breaks everything I love. My mother, my brothers, now you.” Alex looked up at him through wet lashes. Even with one eye swollen shut, even with bruises all over, by god was he beautiful. Like a renaissance painting, almost ethereal in its beauty. A beauty that could never be destroyed. “I didn’t want him to break you.”

“He didn’t. Alex, I’m right here.”

“But I’m not.” Michael could have lived a long life without seeing the grief on Alex’s face. “I’m gone in a month, he’s making me sign up for the Air Force. And that means-”

“Don’t ask, don’t tell, yeah, I know.”

“Tell me, Guerin. How do I find someone like you and let it go? How do I quit you?”

“You don’t.” He gave Alex a reassuring smile. “You don’t have to.”

Alex looked down on his hand. “Yes, I do. Or that won’t be the worst thing that happens to you.”

“Darlin’, you don’t have to protect me. I already have a Taker for that.”

Alex shook his head, his eyes still on Michael’s hand. “Maybe, but my dad is worse. Please, Guerin. Don’t let him do worse.”

“Alex-“

“No. Just. Do me a favor?”

“Anything.”

“Kiss me. Please.”

And so Michael did, a soft, wonderful kiss he poured all his love and affection into, mindful of the split in Alex’s lip. After a week, it felt like coming home. It felt like the stars behind his eyes, the powers underneath his skin. It felt right. 

“Alex. We have a month before you go. Let me keep you for that month.”

“Guerin, it’s too risky,” Alex whispered. As if he was afraid to raise his voice. 

“We’ll handle it, you and me. My siblings. Your brothers. Give me the month, let me prove to you that you don’t have to let me go.”

“I’ll be nowhere near Roswell.”

“So? Neither will I, I’ll be in Albuquerque at UNM. Your dad can’t get me.” He stroked his right thumb over Alex’s cheek, held him gently with his left. “Let me try?”

Alex shot him a small smile. Sad, but lightly tinged with hope. “Okay, Michael. You can try.”

Michael didn’t think he had ever smiled bigger. 

—————-

And so, he tried. The month moved along at a normal pace, though it seemed to go by too fast, too slow, and sometimes, it seemed to stand still. 

The moments with Alex went by in a flash, the moments without him seemed to grind to a halt, the moments where he was waiting for him dragged in a way that was agonising. 

They all chipped in, their friends and family. Alex’s brothers made sure the coast was clear, Maria and Mimi offered up their house if needed, Isobel and Max watched out for trouble. Taker had left to see if he could get Alex a posting far away from his father by using his military contacts, while Liz and Kyle took to driving around with Alex to keep him out of his father’s house when Jesse Manes was home. 

Alex was adamant that they could not be seen together in public, and so they had taken to meeting at the Guerin residence when they could, the desert by Foster Ranch when they couldn’t. 

The last night before Alex would leave to sign-up was spent in the desert. They had made a small fire, permission granted by Mr. Foster himself, and they sat in a ring around it, enjoying the last night they would spend together as a group. Isobel and Maria were sharing a blanket, laughing as they sang loudly along to the song on the old boombox Maria had brought. Max, Kyle and Liz were sharing another blanket, Lix in the middle as she leaned back against Kyle’s chest between his legs, her hand lightly holding Max’s. 

Though Michael found out that Max had never told Liz and Kyle about his interest in them, as they had decided to break up when they got to college, Max had still expressed his interest in visiting them, both of them agreeing wholeheartedly. Michael and Isobel were certain the ‘breaking up’ wouldn’t last. And their brother would probably end up being a catalyst in that. 

Michael and Alex shared the last blanket, Alex’s bruises healed naturally and Michael’s hand still wrapped in a bandage to hide the first healing Max had done on it. They were sitting side by side, fingers intertwined, resting on Michael’s lap. 

“I can’t believe you leave tomorrow, Alex,” Liz complained, a tiny pout on her features. 

“You literally leave next week, Liz. Both you and Kyle.”

“I know. It’s just. This summer has gone so quickly. And now we’re leaving for Michigan, Michael is going to Albuquerque, and you’ll be gone too.” She sighed, giving Kyle a sad smile. “It won’t be the same.”

“No, it won’t.” Kyle smiled brightly back it her. “But it’ll be okay. We can still come back here whenever we want, Max and Isobel are planning on traveling so they can come see us, and so can Maria if she wants too. We’ll speak to Alex, Michael, and each other as much as we want or whenever we can. Don’t worry so much, Liz.”

“I’m not. I’m just sad. Rosa left for California this morning too. I’m just gonna miss all of you.”

“Don’t worry, Ortecho. You won’t have time to miss us,” Maria said, winking at Liz who just laughed back. 

“Okay, okay. I’ll reel in the sadness, hermaña.” Liz lifted her glass of soda. “Let’s toast to us instead. Friends who might be apart, but never alone.”

“Hear hear,” the all chorused. They made the rest of the evening a joyous occasion as Max called it, singing, laughing and talking. All mentions of sadness was shelved, instead they shared what they were looking forward to, what would excite them, and how much they looked forward to seeing each other again. All of them planned to be back in Roswell eventually, and Maria was staying to run the Pony with her mother, a legacy she looked forward to. It felt right for her, and as Taker had also decided to stay, she had opted to take Business classes online with his help. 

They had never had an opportunity to be a father and daughter in close proximity, and after a year they had both decided they liked it and wanted it to continue.The decision was helped along somewhat by Isobel and Max deciding to stay close, taking online classes so they didn't have to leave home either.. Michael would commute when he could, but would stay in the dorms of UNM the first year. He was looking forward to it. Even if it was overshadowed by Alex leaving. 

“Hey, guys, me and Alex are gonna take our leave,” Michael said, getting up and pulling Alex along with them. A chorus of whistles and hoots followed them, but Michael just waved them off until they laughed and shouted their goodbyes. Everyone had said their private goodbyes to Alex as the night moved along. Everyone but Michael.

“Where are we going?”

“I wanted to say my goodbyes to you in peace.”

Alex tried to smile, but couldn’t quite manage it. “Yeah, I’d like that too.”

They got into Michael’s truck and drove away. Without thinking Michael drove them close to the caves. Close to the pods. He couldn’t tell Alex, couldn’t show him. But, still, it calmed him to be near them. 

“I wish I didn’t have to go.”

“I wish you didn’t have to go too.”

They stayed together, locked in an embrace in the middle of the desert as they cried bitter tears into the night. They kissed like they would never see each other again, spoke like it was the last time, looked as if they needed to commit each other to memory. It was a sad few hours, filled with grief and despair. But it was also cathartic in ways neither of them expected. They didn’t know when they would see each other again, or if they would. But both of them had hope. So much hope. 

“Please be careful.”

“I will. You too.”

“I’m always careful, darlin’.”

“And Michael.” Alex rested his forehead against Michael’s. “Promise me that you’ll live your life, and see other people.”

“Alex-“

“Promise me.”

Michael sighed. “I promise I’ll try.”

Alex nodded. There was nothing more to say. 

—————-

They parted in the early morning, so Alex could get some sleep before he had to leave. Michael drove home, numb to the pain in his hand, numb to the pain in his heart. He missed Alex already, before he had even left.

Taker met him as he drove into the courtyard of their house, standing in the door waiting. Michael walked inside, waiting until Taker had closed the door.

“What’s up?”

“I couldn’t do much, but Alex will be placed as far away from Jesse Manes as possible when able,” Taker replied. Michael sank into the living room couch. He knew the empathic part of him radiated with gratitude, from the easing of Taker’s shoulders.

“Okay.”

“It’s not much, but I will continue to try. My contacts will protect him whenever they can.”

“I know,” Michael replied. Taker nodded, before he started to move out of the living room.

“Hey, dad?” Taker stopped, looking back at him over his shoulder. He had frozen in place, the way he always did when one of them called him dad. “Thank you.”

A genuine smile appeared on Taker’s lips. “You’re welcome, son.”


	12. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a year and a half since Michael last saw Alex. A year and a half of school, road trips, missing Alex and pain. His hand, while slowly being healed by Max, still bothered him. It still bore the marks of Jesse’s abuse, would always bear the mark of his abuse. Just like Alex always would. He still called, when he could, e-mailed as well. But the fear was always there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? A wild update appears?!? :O It's a bit of a fillery one, but it is needed to set things in motion.
> 
> Thank you as always to my lovely Hannah for being my beta <3 I'll try not to let the next one be so long, lol. Codeword being try. After all, the next chapter they turn 21 ;)

It was a year and a half since Michael last saw Alex. A year and a half of school, road trips, missing Alex and pain. His hand, while slowly being healed by Max, still bothered him. It still bore the marks of Jesse’s abuse, would always bear the mark of his abuse. Just like Alex always would. He still called, when he could, e-mailed as well. But the fear was always there. 

In his day to day life he could live with it. He lived with a broken hand very successfully, in fact, he was at the top of his classes on UNM, worked at a garage whenever he could, went on road trips with his siblings and handled marks on a semi-regular basis. 

He often drove back to Roswell, where Max and Isobel were still based with Taker, where Maria and Mimi still ran The Wild Pony. Roswell was still home, the caves with their pods still the place to find him. He still ate burgers at the Crashdown as often as he could, helped Arturo if he needed something, and heckled Rosa whenever they were home at the same time. 

They also brought things to and from Michigan, as both Liz and Kyle were usually unable to come home unless they had longer breaks. They had both been home for Christmas, still technically broken up but neither of them dating anyone else or showing any interest in it. Except for Max, who they both saw separately and together as often as possible. 

Michael felt weirdly proud of them, acing their classes as they were and living their life, while still being on top of whatever happened in Roswell and their friends’ lives. 

According to Taker, it was the familiar bonds of a chosen family that did it. Michael didn’t quite believe him, and just figured Taker was giving him an excuse if he needed one. Which he didn’t, he loved his friends and was not ashamed to admit it. 

He was currently driving back home. Maria had called and gleefully asked him to drive back for a week’s visit, citing ít’s a secret’ when he asked why, just that it was really important. Thankfully, he could take a week off school, so there he was, in his old truck about to enter Roswell. He’d been told to go straight home, sit down in the living room and wait for the surprise.

He was planning on doing just that. Pissing off Maria wasn’t something he wanted to do, especially since nothing good would come of it, only hurt. On his part. 

Though when he parked in front of their house, no one was home. He didn’t expect that but he still did what he had promised, and locked himself in the house to sit on the couch and wait. He texted Maria that he was home, and only got a ;) in return. Nothing on how long he had to wait, or what was coming. 

Quite frankly, it bored him. 

But he didn’t have to stay bored for long, as he heard the door unlock and open about ten minutes later. 

“You know, I at least expected someone to be home and say welcome back. Not to be left alone on a couch for ten minutes.”

He froze as he heard the soft huff behind him. None of his family had that specific kind of annoyed and amused huff. 

“I was planning on being here when you came back, but I got held up at Lackland. Though, I hope you can forgive me.”

Michael didn’t want to turn around, afraid of it being a mirage, a perfect image, conjured by his mind. “You’re not stationed at Lackland.”

“No. I’m on leave for the next week. Lackland was just a stop to get out.”

“Does that mean you’re staying? For a week.”

“Yeah.” He could hear the smile in Alex’s voice. “If you want me to.”

Michael turned. The first real look he had of Alex is 18 months was… like a balm to his soul. No nail polish, no piercings, an Air Force hoodie and loose, black pants. Alex looked completely different than he did the last time Michael saw him, more of a hidden strength to him as if the growing he did in the Air Force did him good. But he was still the most beautiful man Michael had ever laid his eyes on. 

“I get to keep you? For a week?”

Alex smiled. And Michael realized he was wrong. Now Alex was the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on. 

“I wouldn’t call it keep me, I’m not a dog. But yeah.” Alex looked down briefly. “I’d love to stay.”

“Then come over here, and stay.”

It felt like hours, days, until Alex joined him on the couch. In reality it was more like 30 seconds. However long it was, it was too long. 

“I have something to tell you, Guerin,” Alex said. His eyes were sad, scared in a way Michael had never seen them. “I’m-“

“No,” Michael interrupted. “Don’t tell me. Not yet.”

“Guerin.”

“Just give me the week. Tell me then.”

He could see Alex hesitating, could see him struggling with something he felt he had to tell him. He knew that Alex didn’t feel the same connection to him as he felt for Alex, he just didn’t want to hear it. 

“A week, Alex. That’s all I ask.”

Alex sighed. “Okay. I’ll tell you at the end of the week.”

“Good.” Michael grinned, the slant of his lips and look in his eyes taking on a seductive tone. One he knew for a fact work. “Now, I haven’t seen you for a year and a half darlin’. You owe me a kiss.”

Alex snorted, and shook his head slightly. “You don’t have to seduce me you know. I’d kiss you if you just asked.”

“Then kiss me, Alex. Please.”

The feeling of Alex's lips on his after so long felt even more like coming home. It was the perfect storm, the sunniest of days, the smell of freshly baked cookies. It felt perfect. 

——————

For Max, Michael coming home was usually a joyous occasion. It was now as well, even if the surprise of Alex would mean a busy Michael, trying to fit as much time with Alex into the week of leave he had. Max understood, maybe better than most, with how many trips he took to Michigan to visit Liz and Kyle during the 18-months that had passed. He loved spending time with them, both together and separately. Liz might’ve been his Intended, but he knew he still had feelings for Kyle. Feelings he wanted to explore, he just hadn’t yet, not in the same way he had with Liz. Kissing her about four months after she moved had been the highlight of his life. It was still the highlight of his life whenever he got to do it.

He knew there was a reason he didn’t feel jealous when Liz told him about the time she spent with Kyle, like he did when she mentioned spending time with someone else. He was finally planning on figuring it out. 

Liz was busy for the two days he planned on spending in Michigan but, thankfully, Kyle wasn’t. And with Kyle’s roommates out of town as well, Max was finally ready. Hopefully, Kyle was too. But given the smirk that Liz had given him when they Skyped before he left, and the exasperated look Isobel gave him as he got into the car, he probably was. 

He knew it had been a long time coming, two years and some change of flirting, looks and deep conversations, of getting more and more comfortable with each other. Of Liz gently nudging them towards one another, and not just towards her. 

He smiled, as he turned onto the street where Kyle’s apartment was. He had driven this street many a time before, with Liz and also alone. It felt right. As it always did. 

He parked in front of the apartment building, bounding out of the car with a poorly hidden enthusiasm, a content look on his face as he walked over to the door and let himself in. A quick leap up the stairs to the third floor and he was standing in front of Kyle’s door. He could hear music through the door, the hip-hop that Kyle usually favored. He knocked, listening to the lowering of the music before the door opened. Kyle’s face appeared, a furrow on his face that quickly melted into a pleased smile when he saw Max. 

“Hey. I didn’t expect you this fast.”

Max smiled in return. “Michael’s surprise got leave a bit quicker than he thought, so I figured I’d get an early start. Unless you want me to leave and come back.”

“No,” Kyle’s hand shot out and gripped his forearm. “No. I’m glad you’re here. Come in.”

Kyle moved back, his hand still gripping Max’s forearm. Max just moved in after him, slipping his arm out of Kyle’s grasp and squeezing his hand after, smiling softly as the small blush that appeared on Kyle’s face. He could hear Liz’s squee of happiness in his head, she would’ve loved this. 

Kyle moved into the kitchen, Max following right behind. He looked around, even though the kitchen hadn’t changed since the last time he was there, cataloguing the details the way he had been trained to do, finding the exits and noting places he could hide. It was ingrained in his brain, to such a level that he did it automatically, even if he didn’t always want to when with Liz or Kyle. Especially now, with such an important conversation ahead of him. Important for Liz, important for Kyle, important for him. He wanted it for them all, and for the future. 

“Did you eat? I was about to have enchiladas, there’s enough if you want some?”

“Hmm, willingly eat your cooking? I don't know man,” Max answered with a teasing tone, laughing as Kyle shot him a dirty look. 

“My cooking is awesome and you know it.”

“Yeah, I know. I’d love some, Kyle.”

Kyle shot him a sweet smile that Max couldn’t help but return. And suddenly he knew that he didn’t want to wait. 

He gathered his courage, the hope that he wouldn’t be rejected, and walked over to where Kyle was assembling the enchiladas. Kyle looked up with a curious look as Max stopped right next to him. 

The look of curiosity quickly changed to surprise as Max turned him around and kissed him. The surprise just as quickly turned to acceptance and joy, and Max found himself being kissed back. 

It turned heated, quickly, neither of them wanting to stop now that they had finally taken the plunge. Max’s jacket and sweater ended up on the kitchen floor, Kyle’s t-shirt and pants as well. It was hot, heavy kisses and sensual touches, tender emotions and loving laughter. It felt exactly the way he imagined it would feel, right, perfect, like he had been waiting for it. Like Kyle fit in his head, right next to Liz. 

And Max never wanted to let it go. 

——————

About a month later Max and Michael were finally together in person, with Max having driven up to UNM to spend the day with Michael, after spending almost the entire month with Liz and Kyle. Max would admit he was happy, happier than he expected to be. But he always knew when Michael wasn’t. 

“Have you ever had good sex?” From the look Michael shot him neither of them was impressed by that opening question. 

“Uh. You do realize sex is part of my schtick, right?”

“Yeah, obviously you’ve had sex with marks, but good sex. With someone you care about?”

Michael quietened, going silent for a few minutes, the way he had done during the entire month after Alex’s surprise visit, and his subsequent deployment to Baghdad. “Well, besides the one time with Alex that ended up getting my hand crushed? No. It’s been too much for Alex after, and I don’t want to push him.”

“Oh. Okay. ”

“Why are you asking me that Maxwell?”

“Is this revenge for calling you Mike?” Max asked, lip lifting into a slight smile as he remembered the rant he got for calling Michael ‘Mike’ in front of people earlier that day. 

“Yes. Now spill.”

“I had sex with Kyle. Several times, actually, when I was in Michigan.”

“Kyle. As in Valenti?” Michael asked, slight shock in his voice. 

“Yes.”

“As in your intendeds ex-boyfriend?”

“Yes. ”

“Huh. Okay then.” Now it was Max’s time to be slightly shocked. Michael knew everything that went on with Liz and Kyle, of course he did. But he still expected more of a reaction. 

“Seriously? That’s all?”

“What do you want me to say? Welcome to the bisexual alien blast party, hope you have a good time sexing up your girl’s hot ex-boyfriend?”

“No, we’re all pretty much in the middle of the Kinsey scale anyway.” Max paused, a bit unsure on how to continue. “I just… I felt a connection. The same kind I felt when I first talked to Liz. Like he’s… mine.”

“... like a second intended.”

“I don’t know. But. Yeah. I think so.”

Michael sighed, a sigh filled with exhaustion and sadness. Max hated to hear it, after he had been so happy when Alex visited a month ago. “I fucking hate you, dude.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, it’s not on you. Alex being scared and running from his dad is on Jesse. He was so happy when he was here, Max. And I know, _I know_ he had to go. But Baghdad? He’s in the middle of a warzone.” His eyes met Max, and Max had to hold on tight not to flinch at the pain in them. “I’m just... I’m scared, Max.”

“Have you talked to him lately?”

“Yeah. He called me from the base a couple of days ago.”

“How did it go?” Max knew what Michael would answer, but he still had to ask. 

“About as well as it usually does. We chatted, I flirted, he flirted back, something spooked him, he panicked and hung up.”

“Ouch,” Max said, not holding back the flinch this time. 

“Yeah. Got the usual e-mail a couple hours after about how he can’t do this while he’s in the service and that he wishes he was brave like me. Fuck that shit. And I know he doesn’t mean it, him coming to see me shows that.”

“Sounds like he’s having a hard time man.”

“He is, and I get that. Still sucks ass. And not in the good way,” Michael replied, trying for humor. Both of them knew it would fall flat, but Max still chuckled. Just to see the grateful look on Michael’s face. 

“Is there a way for ass-sucking to be good?” Michael levelled him with a look, and Max couldn’t help but feel stupid for a minute. “Right, rimming.”

“Hey, why didn’t you tell me? Before now?” Michael asked, a shuttered look in his eyes. Like he knew what Max’s answer would be.

“I wanted to tell you in person. I knew it would hurt, so you know. I wanted to be here.”

Michael nodded once, sharply, his lip curling up minutely into the bare minimum of a smile. “Thanks, Max. I’m glad you found Kyle. And Liz. And I’m glad it’s easier for you.”

Max smiled, mostly for his brother who tried so hard to be happy for him, but also for what he hoped he would be able to build with Liz and Kyle.

“Well, we’re not actually 21 yet. Next year might not be easier.”

“How do you think they’ll react?” Michael asked, his eyes curious. 

“I don’t know,” Max replied. “How do you think Alex will react?”

“I don’t know. I just hope I get the chance to tell him.”

And Max couldn’t help but agree; he really hoped they would all get the chance to tell the people they loved.


End file.
